Deal With It
by Korrupted
Summary: Korra is the new Avatar, and Lin is not entirely inspired by the new 'hope for their world'. To be honest, she is less than impressed. Through trials, and many battles, they become close friends. But, what if close becomes too close? Eventual Linorra. Inspired by the works of BadAssPANTieStalker on DA. Rated M for graphic violence and sex scenes.
1. Avatar State of Delinquency

A/N: Hello glorious readers, and welcome to yet another new fic. I know, I am working on so many damn fics at once, it's unreal. This is yet another one that I had never planned on writing, but an artist I stalk... *ahem* I mean watch... *cough* *cough* I mean follow... Damn, this just isn't gonna sound good, no matter how I put it, is it? Well, BadAssPANTieStalker on DA is a HUGE Linorra fan, and is a freaking amazing artist. If you like Bellamione, Linorra, Linsami, or just two women getting it on in glorious artwork, you need to get familiar with her stuff if you aren't already. And, if you love those ships and DON'T know her art, GET YOUR ASS OVER TO DEVIANT ART AND LOOK! I kid you not, she is amazing. Anywho, she was recently lamenting about the lacking of decent Linorra, and I decided to help correct this error. Please note that this will start off identical to the animated series, but after that, it will take it's own direction. Many main plots will be left generally intact, many characters the same, and many settings relevant, but there will be plenty of new stuff too.

**Note of other fics:**  
Frozen Hearts chapter seven IS in the works, but the dreaded writers block has decided to hold a rematch.  
Betrayed Destiny chapter ten is being worked on. Slowly, but worked on.  
Courage-less chapter seventeen is almost completed. Should be uploaded before the month is out.  
Mistaken Gain chapter four is also being picked away at. If you enjoy Harry Potter and having your childhood torn asunder, you should check it out. It's my only T rated fic to date.  
A New Darkness is SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWLY being worked on. The writers block is strong with this one.  
Ladies Man chapter three is being porked -erm... poked- ummm... Touched... Ah, fuck it. It's being written.

**_WARNING:_ **This fic contains foul language, and will contain violence, graphic battle scenes, and very graphic sex scenes between two women in the later chapters. Readers are reminded that if you are not into GRAPHIC LESBIAN SEX, that you probably shouldn't be looking at this, and be warned that almost all of my fics contain at least some degree of it. There is a little red 'X' in the upper right corner if you chose this fic by mistake. Don't read this and then act all indignant when you see Lin and Korra having ravenous lady loving later on. I will appeal to Sekhmet to harm you.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do NOT own Korra, Avatar, or any of the characters of that show. The few OCs that may make an appearance, however, I DO own. Avatar and LoK are property of Nickelodeon. I simply take the gang out for a wild night on the town and help them make some very poor choices with the help of copious amounts of alcohol.

* * *

Lin Beifong paced in front of her seventeen year old charge, looking at the list of charges in her hands. The girl was obviously from the Water Tribes as it was clear from her blue clothing, blue eyes, and dark skin. "Let's see..." The fifty year old chief of police finally stated. "Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property. Not to mention evading arrest..." Lin slammed the clip board onto the table angrily, glowering at the young woman before her. She had to make an example out of this arrogant twit. "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

The expression on the handcuffed female's face seemed pleading, as if she was hoping to sway the metalbender. "But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, I had t-"

"Can it." Lin turned away from her, annoyed by the rationale of the would-be vigilante. "You should have called the police, and stayed out of the way."

"But I couldn't just sit by and do nothing... It's my duty to help people." The young woman paused, Lin assumed for dramatic effect. "See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware of who you are." The scarred woman retorted in a dry tone, looking at the cuffed delinquent angrily. "And your _'Avatar'_ title might impress some people, but not me."

The Avatar blinked, as if unable to fathom someone who clearly didn't care about her status or highly respected title, before frowning in defiance. "Alright, fine. Then I want to talk to whoever's in charge."

The metalbender couldn't help but let the smallest of smirks touch her lips at the idiotic mentality of the new Avatar, moving to sit at the interrogation table across from the Water Tribe girl. "You're talking to her. I'm Chief Beifong."

"Wait... Beifong? Lin Beifong? You're Toph's daughter!"

"What of it?" She had a feeling she knew where this was going. The brat would probably try to dredge up the connection between her mother and her previous incarnation as a bid for leniency.

"Well, then why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

Once again, the police chief spoke to halt anymore of that nonsense. "That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now. You can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!"

A knock on one of the metal panels moments before it slid open interrupted her. "Chief. Councilman Tenzin is here." One of her officers stated.

She sighed heavily, rolling her grey-green eyes. Of course he would come here to save his pupil. "Let him in." Her voice was tired and annoyed as she stood, the panel sliding shut again while the one behind her opened, the woman standing at attention to face the airbender with a neutral expression.

A part of her was glad he was glaring at the Avatar. "Tenzin..." The young woman began, her voice edged with sheepishness. "Sorry. I got a little side-tracked on my way to see you."

The man looked ready to explode, Lin half hoping he would, however instead he smiled at her pleasantly. _'As if he has any right to, the bastard.'_ She mentally growled. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual." Tenzin started in a somewhat warm voice.

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin." Lin fumed instantly, her guards up. "Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her."

He too grew tense. "My relocation has been delayed. The Avatar, on the other hand," Light blue eyes glared at her in clear disappointment. "will be heading back to the South Pole immediately. Where she will _stay put._"

"But!" Came the protest from the girl in question.

"If you would be so kind as to drop the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today's regrettable events. And, cover all the damages." He finished.

Lin turned back to look at Korra -now she had a name to go along with the unruly Avatar- and sighed once more. The damages would be repaid, and as well as she knew the stuffy airbender, the girl would be getting an earful from him. Plus, it would get her far away from Republic City, which was just as good as seeing Korra doing community service to the police chief. "Fine." At the flick of her fingers, the cuffs clicked open on the girl. "Get her out of my city." Was her final demand.

"Always a pleasure, Lin." Was his curt response, the metalbender watching the Avatar walking out of the corner of her eye. "Let's go, Korra."

As Korra passed her, she gestured at her 'I'm watching you', feeling only slightly childish as she did so. When the brat returned the gesture in a far more immature manner, Lin stared and shrugged in confusion, grunting before looking back at the report still on the table. This girl was an idiot, clearly, but an idiot with a moral compass, and the metalbender couldn't decide if that was a bad thing or not. Sure, it meant that she wouldn't be evil, but it did make her concerned with what this Korra would do in an effort to help people. Good, honest people could be the most dangerous, and one never would know what they would do if their hand was forced.

* * *

Lin was walking the open streets of Republic City, taking a deep breath in through her nose as she did so. Even though the hint of industrial smog did give the breeze an acidic undertone, it was still a lovely scent today; dewy grass, sun-baked earth, warmly sun-lit ice of the South Pole- wait, ice? Grey-green eyes snapped open, a scowl on the stern features instantly. She scanned the horizon with a severe prejudice, settling upon the sight of a clearly not back at the South Pole Avatar bickering with an Equalist sympathizer, the anger rising within the metalbender. _'Tenzin... I'll wrap you up to your nose with mud next time I see you...'_ She mentally growled as she stalked over towards the noisy duo.

The Equalist spotted her and fled swiftly, propaganda fluttering about behind him as the young girl turned to see the source of his terror, growing a bit pale herself. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but this doesn't look like the South Pole to me." The chief stated dryly, crossing her arms over her chest armor. "What are you still doing in my city?"

Korra began stammering before adopting a stance that mirrored her own, pulling up that rebellious air that the police chief had seen before. _'Cheeky little devil...'_ The woman grumbled, waiting for what was sure to be an arrogant if not childish reply. The young Avatar didn't disappoint her. "I'm fulfilling my duty as Avatar in a city that clearly needs me." Her nose turned to the side haughtily.

Lin felt her right eyelid twitch. "So, your duty is to disturb the peace an incite a possible fight? Funny, I don't recall that being one of the Avatar goals for harmony." She snapped back coolly.

The Water tribe girl glowered at her, her blue eyes sparked with a bit of fire. "Yeah? Well, I don't recall harassing the Avatar to be part of the police chief's goals."

Lin's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "It is when she treads into _my_ city and causes public unrest. Just like any other vigilante." She took a step closer to the girl, poking a finger close to her chest. "Your title means bubkis to me, and I won't hesitate to arrest you like any other criminal if you break the law."

Korra threw her hands up into the air in exasperation, her voice climbing. "What is your problem, lady?! What do you have against me? I'm the Avatar, okay? It's my duty to help people and confront idiots!"

Lin took a step closer, imposing her five inch height advantage by leaning slightly. "My problem, _kid_, is that you are not an officer of _MY_ city. That sympathizer would have used the fact that you were the Avatar and inciting with him to further his cause! If you would let an adult handle it, then you would have known that!"

The girl seemed to silently fume, opening her mouth to speak when a voice called out, "Korra! I though we agreed that you would behave. Oh..." Grey-green eyes burned directly into pale ice blue, the airbending master a bit uncertain. "Hello Lin. I see you have managed to locate Korra for me. How very kind of you." His pleasantries only served to infuriate the woman, causing her to stomp up to him.

"You lied to me, Tenzin. Because unless Republic City managed to relocate _INTO_ the South Pole magically in the last hour, she is not _there!_" She half roared at him.

Tenzin visibly shifted, aware of how badly he had slighted the woman as she jabbed her finger into his chest. "Korra, get back to the Island." He stated in a voice that was clearly a demand.

"But-"

"_Now_, Korra!"

The tone of his voice left no room for argument, decisively ending the debate as the girl quickly rushed off to the docks, leaving her mentor behind. Ice blue met deadly grey-green again, the bearded airbender letting a breath out through his nose in a means to maintain calm, though the woman had no qualms with showing her fury. "Lin, she has to learn airbending, but with my being stuck here, she can't. Korra is here to learn her final element, and then she will be gone." He supplied in a reasonably even voice.

However, Lin scoffed at him, the metal plates of her gauntlets quivering in response to her frustration. "I'll believe it when I see it. I refuse to hold my breath about your little delinquent leaving any time soon; I like being alive too damn much." She punctuated the finality of her statement by turning her back to him, walking several paces before shouting, "And you keep your damn brat out of my way!"

"Always a pleasure, Lin!" He shouted back before he too left, causing the woman to silently snarl.

_'Oh, a pleasure, huh?'_ She mentally seethed. A real pleasure would be Tenzin hanging upside-down by metal coils from the rafters of her house. Then she could pummel him at lesiure every damn day. It was going to take a miracle for her to not just haul off and arrest that girl just for being an idiot, not to mention playing damage control for her.

The Avatar was back, and -just like it had been for her mother- was going to be a pain in her ass.


	2. Pro-bending Her Every Last Nerve

A/N: Chapter two was pretty fun to write. Because both of these two women are stubborn as hell. I already have a few ideas for the third an fourth chapters. Shit's gonna get _**REAL** _soon. As I stated in the first chapter, this is loosely based off of the series of LoK. A LOT of the main plot will be intact, as may some lines, but it will be heading in a new direction starting with this chapter.

**Warning:** This chapter contains foul language and... Wait, yeah. That's about it. Still pretty damn chill for one of my fics.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

Kigo Stories: Well, I'm glad you are excited for this fic. So here, read more, damn you! *throws chapter at your face*

Femslash Fetale: Thank you for your kind words! And you can thank BadAssPANTieStalker for drawing up such amazing art for my writing this. Seriously. I ship pairings I never even wanted to ship thanks to her. If you like AU stuff, Frozen Hearts MAY be up your alley. It's a super AU Frozen fic based loosely off of artwork from AtomicRedBoots on deviant art. It will only be ten chapters, and I am currently fighting away writers block, it's my only other fic that I never had intended on writing. I mean it, I NEVER wanted to write a Frozen fic, let alone an ElsAnna. It just... happened.

kleiner Indianer: I am glad I could oblige you in writing this. Once again, thank BadAssPANTieStalker for doing such inspiring arts. And check her arts out.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do NOT own Avatar, not LoK. And you all should be really, really, REALLY happy about that fact. I am known to do horrible, unspeakable things to characters I create/write about. I mean... just look at Courage-less!

* * *

Lin had never liked children. They were noisy, needy, clingy, and generally obnoxious. But Korra was giving her even more reasons to never want to reproduce in only a matter of weeks. Constantly underfoot, excessively crass, and now she was even in the pro bending touraments with the Fire Ferrets! No matter where the woman turned, the childish new Avatar was right there, causing trouble and mouthing off with a wild abandon for athourity. And now she found herself grumbling irritably as the girl in question barged into her office, likely ready to rant about how some Equalist had verbally slighted her, no doubt. The metalbender kept her feet propped up on her desk, reading into her book deeply in her efforts to ignore Korra now that she had simply stormed in.

_"Lin! Amon can take away people's bending!"_

The book was snapped shut and the boots hit the floor, grey-green eyes wide as they met blue. "Excuse me?" Was the oddly stupid reply that came tumbling from the fifty year old woman's mouth.

Korra was gesturing wildly, as if unsure how to word this unsettling revelation. "He took away someone's bending! Mako and I saw him do it, and he almost took Bolin's too. What are we gonna do?!"

Lin rubbed the bridge of her nose, her expression grim. "First, calm down. Second, 'we' aren't going to do anything. _You_ are going to do whatever it is possible to keep out of my way, and _I_ will take the police force out to investigate this." Was the curt reply.

The water bender was staring at her with her mouth agape. "B-but, I'm the Avatar! It's my duty-"

"You're a kid, and your job as a child is to stay out of our way!"

She was on her feet, her hands braced on the desktop as she glared daggers at the teen before her. "I will not be allowing a child to impede this entire investigation just because of some damn title. You are Tenzin's pupil, and we are trained metalbenders. You can't even bend a paperclip!"

It seemed that her direct reproach had rubbed the blue eyed girl wrong, a snarl on her lips as she took a determined step closer to the fifty year old woman. "Yes, I'm just his student, but I _HAVE_ to do something! I can help you fight, so _stop treating me like a child!_" There was a touch of smoke wafting from Korra's nostrils. "Sure, I can't metalbend! Sure, my airbending is crappy at best! But dammit, I still can do _SOMETHING!_"

"Then stay out of my way." Was the coldly growled reply. "I am not having your blood on my hands just because you have your head filled with other people's praise. You have no idea what you are up against."

_"Do you?!"_

Lin blinked at the two words half shouted at her, stunned by the stubborn resolve of the waterbender. In the quiet confines of her own mind, she admitted that she really didn't have any idea of what the hell they were facing, but she would never say it aloud. And most certainly never to Korra. Instead, she pulled her own defiant anger up around herself like a cloak, standing tall and firm. "Now you listen to me. You can't fight this. You don't have the equipment, and you sure as hell don't have the training." She took a few steps around her desk, her scars lending an air of ferocity to her features. "Go back to the Fire Ferrets, and stay put. Or I swear to the _SPIRITS_ I will lock you up so fast, your head will be spinning."

The young Avatar threw her hands into the air in exasperation, something that Lin had become accustomed to in these last several weeks. "Fine! But if someone comes after me, or my friends, I will defend myself. And there isn't a damn thing you can say to stop me!"

"Fine. Now get out of my office." The police chief snarled, watching the Water Tribe girl stomp away. This kid was a good person, but damn was she aggravating. Hopefully the Council wouldn't think of shutting down the Pro-bending tournaments, they were one of the biggest draws for the city, and to be honest, Lin enjoyed watching the fights. If she was younger, she might even try to join.

* * *

"Lin, we need to talk." Tenzin broke the thick silence in the park with a sentence that made her wary.

'We need to talk' was almost always the preceding line for bad news; 'I'm breaking up with you' was one that the older male had used when they were younger. That phrase was rarely accompanied by good words, and it put the armor clad woman on edge. '_Just relax, Lin. There's nothing he could say that is close to him breaking up with you.'_ She assured herself, her hands firmly clasped behind her back as she faced the airbender. "What is it, Tenzin?"

His light blue orbs were soft, which meant he was going to be asking her a favor; Lin knew most of his expressions almost as well as she knew her own. In some ways, he still was thirty two in her opinion, but she couldn't think on that at the moment. "Mother wants me to come back to the South Pole with Pema and the children to check on her progress. Therefore, I need you to watch over Korra until I return and make sure that she keeps up with her training."

The scarred female could almost taste her blood pressure rising already. Babysit the childish Avatar while Tenzin and his family practically go on vacation? _'No, this is just as bad as him breaking up with me all over again. Or worse.'_ Was the oddly calm musing as the rest of her mind was screeching in rage and horror. "Are you out of your damn mind, Tenzin? I'm an earthbender and a metalbender. I don't know how to airbend." She rebuked, trying to maintain composure.

The bearded man sighed and slumped a bit. "But you know everything that must be done, Lin. I know you have a memory like a vice. You used to watch me train under Father every day, and you know me very well. Almost as well as Pema. If anyone can ensure that Korra stays on task, it's you."

A grey-black eyebrow arched slightly. "Actually Tenzin, I know you just as well as Pema. Just because I didn't want children doesn't mean that suddenly we never were intimate." She rubbed at her right temple. "And as for your student, I don't know if I can do it."

"Lin Beifong, if anyone can keep the Avatar in check, it's the most stubborn police chief in Republic City. She just needs discipline."

"Exactly! _Your_ version of discipline for being unruly is having her clean the Island. _Mine_ is hanging her upside-down from the rafters! She has no respect for authority, and half the time I want to just tie her up in wire and shove her into a corner just to make her sit still for two minutes!" Lin didn't even realize that she was throwing her hands up in exasperation in the exact same way as the source of her frustrations did.

"Perhaps that isn't a bad thing." A deep sigh escaped the bald male. "Lin, please. I am begging you to watch her for me. Just until I get back, and then you can both go back to hating each other's very breathing habits."

Taking in a deep breath through her flaring nostrils, the grey haired earthbender crossed her arms over her chest and exhaled her answer. "Fine. But you _owe_ me, Tenzin."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." He responded, turning to leave.

"And stop saying that, you damn windbag!" She shouted at his retreating form.

The woman sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Just what in the hell did she just agree to get herself into?

* * *

"No way am I listening to her!" Korra snapped at her mentor, fire all but shooting from her mouth. "She's arrogant, and annoying, and loud, and-"

"Sounds like somebody we know." Ikki muttered, giving the irritated Avatar a sidelong glance, receiving a stuck out tongue.

Tenzin held up his hands to attempt to calm the angered teen. "Korra, it's only for a few days. She's the only person that I know who knows almost as much about airbending as me. She may not be as spiritual, but she can keep up your training."

The coffee skinned girl leaned forward, her sky blue eyes imploring. "Tenzin, can't I please come with you? You're my teacher after all."

While she had a valid point, Tenzin stood his ground. "It's not just airbending and meditation that she can teach you. She can help you with discipline, and refining your earthbending more. And your tournament is in a few days. You, Bolin, and Mako all fought very hard to keep it open. You can't miss it after all that."

The girl before him slumped visibly, finally admitting defeat before pouting. "Promise you'll come right back?"

The airbending master smiled gently and embraced her. "I will be back as soon as possible, Korra. I promise." He held her at arms' length. "Now, you better behave for Lin. She is in charge, and you really don't want to get on her bad side."

Korra blinked a few times. "Wait, I thought I was already on her bad side."

Tenzin chuckled. "No, you are on her mostly neutral side. Just... Try to keep it that way. I don't want to come back to see Air Temple Island in ruin."

She refused to meet his gaze. "No promises..."

_"Korra..."_

_"Fiiiine."_ She submitted, folding her arms over her chest as Jinora helped a few staff members load the final few trunks onto the air bison they would be riding out to the South Pole. "But I really hate being treated like a kid."

A gentle hand rest atop her left shoulder. "Korra, you still _are_ a child. For all of being the Avatar, you know very little of how the world works. Maybe my mother and the other caretakers are to blame, but Lin is just trying to keep you safe. In her own cold, irritated, slightly crass way, she cares a little."

"Or she just has it out for me and doesn't want to have to deal with me."

"That could be it too." Finally, the tattooed man turned to walk away, climbing atop the giant creature and looking at her sternly. "Now, just keep up your training, and whatever you do; do not get Lin angry with you. Do I make myself clear?"

Another dramatic sigh from the waterbender. "Yes, Tenzin."

"Good. Now, I should be back in a few days. Until then, Korra." And with that, the great bison rose into the afternoon sky, Meloo already acting as hyperactive as ever as they flew off into the distance.

Korra turned back inside and walked into the radio room, sitting on one of the chairs and staring at the wall. She had absolutely no idea how on earth she would survive with Lin Beifong as her mentor, let alone play nice. At some point, the young woman dozed off, only waking again when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. Korra turned to see the policewoman leaning against the door frame, looking as condescending as ever in her black and steel police armor. "Hard at work, I see." The older female stated dryly.

The Avatar in training glowered darkly, kicking her feet up onto the table. "I'm tired, so I took a nap. Anyways, I see you didn't bring anything with you. Staying at your own place? Can't stand to share the dwellings with me?" Was the rather snarky reply.

Lin rolled her eyes, not moving otherwise. "I already have my stuff in the room I will be in. Now, don't you have evening meditation that you need to be doing?"

Korra internally groaned. Evening meditation, or as she called it; how to struggle not to fall asleep sitting. It was boring, and obnoxious. Maybe Lin really didn't know if she had to do it or not. "Nope. I only meditate in the morning." She lied rather boldly.

"Is that so?"

The tan teen didn't really like the low growl that Lin used, annoyed further. "Yeah, so just go away." And tilted her face to the ceiling, wanting to rest a bit more.

The moment she closed her eyes, she felt the chair violently knocked to the side, the two back feet pitched upwards by the ground surging forth. She yelped as she found herself ejected rather unceremoniously from the item, thrown a good four yards to the floor and looking up at the seething police chief. "Nice try, kid. But I know you have meditation. Now, to help you clear your obviously already empty mind, you better run three laps around this damn island. Because I _hate_ being lied to."

When the girl simply stared on in disbelief, Lin took a step closer, her eyes narrowing more. "That wasn't a suggestion. Now get your ass up and start running."

The metalbender watched as her charge climbed to her feet to dash outside and started earthbending her strides to quicken her pace around the island. With only a few gestures, the policewoman had the Avatar suddenly face-planting in the dirt. "I said run three laps. Not bend three laps. Try again." Was her stern command.

"But that will take me almost an hour!" Korra protested loudly after dusting herself off.

"You should have thought about that before trying to lie to me. Now, less yapping and more running!"

With several choice words being muttered under her breath, the blue clad girl did as she was told. How was she supposed to not agitate the older bender when her ever instinct told her to waterbend the old hag to the moon? Just what in the hell had Tenzin gotten her into? She would be lucky if Air Temple Island wasn't a smoldering wreck when the airbender returned, let alone one of them wasn't dead.


	3. Back Alley Confessions

**A/N:** An update already? You bet your sweet ass I am. I had a bit of a block for a few days, plus my super busy work schedule didn't help, but I had an idea that put everything into place. WOOT! So, I'm juuuuuust gonna post this and run away as quickly as possible so people don't come to murder me in the face when they reach the end of this chapter, okay? Okaythanksbye! *dashes away as quickly as possible to hide far away from the possible anger I may face for this one*

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a bit of romance, hormones, and violence. As well as a plot twist that may or may not enrage people. Have mercy, I beg of you!

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

TheNabooQueen: I know, right? Lin was so very disciplined, and Korra... Not so much. Gotta love the clash of stubborn personalities.

Kigo Stories: More, you say? Then have more! Take it! *expertly lobs another chapter into your face*

Infinite Nosferatu: Well, then I hope I do not disappoint you.

_**Disclaimer:** _I so NOT own ATLA nor do I own LoK. I just love toying with the characters if I get inspired. So they belong to their owners, which is sure as hell not me. This is inspired by the works of BadAssPANTieStalker on DA. CHECK HER STUFF OUT!

* * *

_'Just a few days, he says.'_ Korra mentally fumed, doing push-ups in front of her temporary mentor. _'Don't make her angry, he says.'_

Sweat rolled down Korra's face, Lin clad in a white tank top and olive pants as she watched the young Avatar training harder than she obviously had ever done in her life. It was two days after Tenzin and his family had left, the tournament was tonight, and Lin had the young Avatar running drills twice. "Lin..." She grunted, finishing what had to have been her millionth push-up. "Can't we just get to meditating?"

"Soon. You have several hundred more push-ups."

Korra had to resist screeching aloud, doing another one. "I s-said I was sorry!"

"'Sorry' doesn't fix my favorite pajamas. Keep going, kid."

Ah yes, the fact that she had 'accidentally' earthbent mud onto the rather expensive looking silk clothing when Lin was walking in to the kitchen. The goal was to have it narrowly miss the woman; it wasn't her fault that Lin had walked directly into it! Korra mentally was admitting that perhaps she hadn't thought her plan all the way through, but the constantly angry woman was always on her nerves. Though they were both able to earthbend, the fabric was forever ruined, and the resulting chase around the Island would have been hilarious to the Avatar had she not been fleeing for her very life. Lin had been doing her best to catch her, and the waterbender was doing her damnedest not to be murdered violently by the older woman, until a metal trip cord was expertly bent around her ankles, knocking her to the ground. And now, her arms were burning from the strain of over five hundred push-ups and there seemed to be no end in sight still. "Lin, I still have that match tonight! If I can't move, then I can't represent your city very well, now can I?" She goaded, striking the proud officer right in her pride.

"_FINE!_ Now, get your ass up so we can meditate. Maybe you'll attain some wisdom before I drop dead from old age." Was the snide remark.

Lin watched her charge all but drop limply to the temple floor, obviously relishing in the end of her torture. If it wasn't for that pro-bending match, the grey-green eyed woman would have forced her to do one thousand before running her around the Island. She could easily pick up where she left off if she lost the match. The irritated metalbender walked to the pagoda and sat, her knuckles touching as she waited for the worn out girl to arrive. They had to meditate, do the airbending kata, and then get ready for their trip into the city for the match.

And she still had to get new sleep clothes too.

* * *

Lin finished tugging on her boots, standing and bending her uniform onto her body with the ease of practice. It had been one of the things that saved her men from Amon's chi blockers and their pressure strikes, so there was absolutely no way she was setting foot onto the docks without the protective shell it provided. Running her hands along the metal to check for defects or cracks, Lin found nothing out of the ordinary and nodded in satisfaction that all was well with it before stepping out to see Korra already waiting for her. "Asami is gonna pick me up from the docks and take me there in her Satomobile, so..." The water tribe girl started edging towards the door, saying in a rush, "seeyoulaterLinbye!" And taking off across the water with her bending.

The chief stood dumbly for several moments before rolling her eyes and heading to the shoreline, looking at the confused ferryman. "The idiot decided to go on ahead. Let's go before she gets herself into more trouble." The woman briskly informed him, the ferryman nodding as he launched the craft towards the mainland.

Lin looked out at the lights in the distance, deep in thought. How would the match go? Would the Equalists strike? When would Tenzin hurry up and get his ass back from the South Pole to collect the brat? These and so many more questions whirled around her mind at lightning speeds, her right hand absently rubbing the scars on her cheek in a nervous reflex; it was one she never did in front of people, let alone that windy asshole and his rule breaking pupil. Feeling the boat docking jolted the earthbender out of her thoughts and back to reality, her guard pulled up firmly around her, grey-green eyes inspecting every inch of the area for trouble. "Well, better get moving." She told herself, trudging off towards the stadium.

It took almost ten minutes, but the massive building was finally within a minute of walking time, the policewoman spying the empty vehicle that Asami owned parked next to the sidewalk neatly. As she drew closer, Lin could hear something nearby, on edge for an attack as she shifted her stance and moved closer to a small alcove that lead to the locker rooms from the outside, cautiously peering into the tiny passage before her jaw dropped.

Korra was leaning back against the wall, blushing slightly, panting, and grinning like a fool as another figure quickly hurried into the building through the door and out of sight. Obviously, the Avatar had been doing something, and judging by the disheveled state of her shirt and hair, that 'something' had been rounding second base with possibly one of her teammates. After closing her mouth and pulling on a blank face, Lin stepped through and cleared her throat loudly, watching the coffee skinned young woman jump and somehow go incredibly pale. "Well, I guess that is one way to warm-up for a match." Were her humored words.

"Lin! I... How long were you there?" The blue eyes were wide in... fear? Nerves? She couldn't tell, but what she could tell was that Korra had lipstick smudged on her mouth, and while the young bender never wore any make-up, she knew exactly who _did_ wear that particular shade of red.

"Never mind me, but unless that's a new style of Fire Ferrets warpaint, you might want to get that lipstick off. I do hope that Ms. Sato remembers to fix her make-up, otherwise there may be rumors going around about her."

Korra looked horrified as she began furiously rubbing at her lips with her armband, desperately trying to remove all evidence of her recent activities. "Lin, pl-please. It's not what you thi-"

"Can it." The metalbender swiftly interrupted. "Your shirt's a mess and your hair has seen better days. At least the boys are stupid enough not to ask questions." Her gaze softened marginally. "So... You and Asami?"

"No, I mean... Yes. I mean..." There was a heavy sigh as the young woman slid to the ground, looking at her hands. "It's complicated. She's amazing, and pretty, but we just are... I dunno... Having fun? I'm not ready for a real relationship right now, and she could never date me anyways." Clear blue eyes watered slightly. "Her father would disown her, and she's in such an elite position. Everyone expects her to marry a man of the same standing. I... I'm not that."

For the first time, Lin's expression was void of anything arrogant, not a hint of contempt on her features as she sat next to the conflicted Avatar. "So, you would rather let her keep her good standing than take that next step?" A sullen nod was the only reply. "Your choice, but you might regret it."

The waterbender looked at her in confusion, the woman continuing. "I get it, you both know how you feel about each other to a point, but you shouldn't give up your own chance at happiness just because you think people will look down on it. People look down on everything, and that's never going to change. People are just assholes." She stared wistfully at the wall across from them. "You might get a broken heart out of it, but at least you tried."

"I... I guess you're right." She looked at the police chief, her expression pleading. "Please, don't tell Tenzin? He'll blow a gasket, and I really don't want to hear it. He went off his air scooter enough when he found out I kissed Mako."

"Korra, why the hell would I tell him? Besides, I'm guessing you're bisexual, and I can promise you that you already know at least one other, whether you realize it or not."

"Really?! Like, who?"

_'You're looking at her, you idiot.'_ She mentally scoffed, instead answering aloud, "You'll find out, I'm sure of it. Now, get up. You're representing my city, so if you lose this match, I will personally kick your ass all the way back to the South Pole." Was her vaguely humored threat, the greying woman offering her hand to the girl.

The pro-bender took it and stood, pulling up her cocky attitude as she reached the door, but paused to turn back slightly to her temporary mentor. "Thanks, Lin." She muttered softly, then headed inside.

"Don't mention it." Was the hushed thought to herself before following her charge into the stadium, walking swiftly to take up her sentry position.

* * *

"No sign of anything out of the ordinary, Chief." One of her lieutenants informed her calmly, his boss nodding.

"Good, but keep your guards up and your wits about you. Amon might take any opportunity he can to attack." The Beifong woman responded, the man leaving to spread the word as the tournament began.

Lin scanned the arena with severe prejudice, spying Asami sitting in the closer section to the platform and cheering on the Fire Ferrets with much gusto, even blowing a kiss at the team -and a particular Avatar that stealthily winked back- with a wide grin. The metalbender had to hide a smirk when Mako returned the gesture, pitying the poor boy that clearly thought it was for him. She didn't envy Korra in the matter of her confusing whirlpool of worries that came with trying to come to grips with one's sexuality; she had gone through the same thing, but her 'uncle' Sokka had been the one to ease her fears. She did miss him greatly at times, and his rather strange sense of humor, but at least her godmother Katara was still around. Sometimes, she deeply wished her mother was still there to playfully tease them, to scold them, to let her hug her tightly once again. But time had robbed her of that, much like it had taken Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Aang away as well.

Her thoughts were broken into as the match began, carefully watching the young woman as she waterbent against the Wolfbats team swiftly, her airbending improving her evasion technique greatly as she dodged discs of earth at a fevered pace. The opposing team was focused on knocking the Avatar off first to gain the advantage, Lin impressed at her ability to hold her own in spite of being arguably the least experienced member of her team. Her eyes began tracking the agile young woman, trying to keep aware of her surroundings as she watched Korra in action; the display of power, passion, and focus was telling enough of how the brunette had drawn the eye of the heiress to Future Industries. As much as the idiot-bender pissed her off, she was simply awe-inspiring to watch. "C'mon Korra... Watch your left..." She muttered, but before she could catch herself, Lin shouted, "Watch your left!"

The policewoman would never know exactly what it was that gave it away; perhaps it had been the swish of cloth, or maybe the vibrations of the footsteps, it could have been the sound of the electro-glove charging, but she managed to duck to the side and evade what should have been a completely blind-side attack. If she had been talking to someone else, Lin was certain she would have been taken unawares. With a quick flick of her wrist, a coil of metal reached out to bind the assailant's hands to his ribs, shocking himself into unconsciousness before she looked quickly around. "Shit!" She seethed, watching as her men were downed by other Equalists. "Korra!"

Banners unfurled as skylights were broken from above impact, Lin backing up to hide in the shadows as quickly as possible, using a cord of metal to drag the downed Equalist with her. She paid no attention to Amon as she studied the man's outfit, a quick plan forming in her mind.

This could only end in disaster, but she had no choice in the matter. Her city and the Avatar depended on this.

* * *

Korra launched herself at the platform Amon stood on, all of her muscles on fire from the jolt that had gone through the water. "RAAAAHHHH!" The waterbender roared, punching fire at the masked man angrily.

The Fire Ferrets had been doing so damn well, too! Where was Asami? Was she safe? She was worried about her fling as chi blockers swarmed at her, earthbending furiously to nullify the gloves that a few of them wore. Weaving her body expertly to evade the jabs of the blockers that would leave her completely defenseless, the young woman continued to combat her foes, gasping as a lone Equalist somehow broke through her defenses. When had that one gotten past her earthen barriers? And yet, the figure lunged passed her to follow the now fleeing burn scarred enemy, the scarf that hid the features below slipping to reveal Lin's determined face, her form void of the typical black and gold armor in place of concealment in the clothes of the Equalists. "H-hey!" She yelled, but was forced to deal with the fight at hand.

Firebending the men into submission, the Avatar used the water below to propel herself to the roof in pursuit of her mentor and her target only to find herself in the midst of chi blockers. Clear blue eyes glanced around nervously, drawing in a slow, steady breath as she sized them up. Hopefully, she would get back to Asami with only a few scrapes.

_"After the match, I want to take you with me to the tracks for a... Test drive."_ The sultry voice teased the edge of her mind, the whisper echoing from their earlier playful session by the locker room.

Korra had to make it back. She still had to take Lin's advice and tell Asami what she really wanted.

* * *

Lin was metalbending against the Equalists, shoving the gloved attackers away with earthbending and metal from the dome below their feet. One chi blocker she slammed violently into a glass pane, the thick surface splintering from impact to shatter when he tried to stand, the man dropping comically to his death. As much as she wanted to halt his fall, she couldn't stop fighting lest the Equalists subdue her and take away her bending. She was close to the leader of the anti-bender movement, only fifteen paces behind him as he dashed to the airship. However, out of the corner of her eye, the police chief watched as the young water tribe girl was knocked out and plummeted through the broken glass. Grey-green eyes flicked between the girl falling to her death and the most wanted man of Republic City, torn between which she would pursue. However, there really was no choice, and with a growl of frustration, Lin abandoned Amon to dive after Korra, desperate to catch up to her. Her fingers were close to the mocha toned arm hidden below the pro-bending gear, so close...

As the water rushed closer towards them, the plain clothes officer caught her student by her bicep, a coil unraveling from her around arm to grab hold of a beam, but the thin scavenged cord of metal snapped from the sudden weight, leaving the woman to frantically grab at anything within reach. Her free hand found purchase on one of the Equalist banners, the cloth tearing as their descent slowed greatly towards the arena platform, touching down on it to lower the slowly rousing seventeen year old to the surface. "C'mon kid. That's it, you still have to be a pain in my ass for a while more." She dryly urged, though her tone reflected her worry.

Footsteps padded behind her quickly, Lin whirling around to see a chi blocker strike out at her, a wild block of stone changing the trajectory of the blow. She felt it hit her temple painfully, the world dimming as she metalbent on reflex before she dropped to the platform, unmoving.

* * *

_-Lin was confused to say the least. All she could see was bright white surrounding her, her clothing her tank top and khakis instead of the clothes she had stolen from the Equalist. Where the hell was she?_

_**"So, you look like utter hell."** A voice she would always know scoffed dryly._

_The woman whirled around to see her mother looking as she best remembered her; in her late thirties, wearing metalbending police chief armor, and milky green unseeing eyes. The fifty year old stood with her mouth agape, tears filling her eyes. **"Mom.."** Was her hushed whimper._

_Toph opened her arms to her eldest daughter, the many years seemed to be melting away as the scarred officer embraced her. Lin could still smell the spice and loamy aroma that was the unique scent of the first metalbender, holding back tears. This wasn't possible, and yet she could feel the cool armor under her skin, the calloused hands holding her tightly. **"Am... Am I dead?"**_

**_"Nope, but you got real close. I thought I taught you better than to let anyone catch you off-guard."_**

_**"Now what?"** The current police woman questioned in a voice laced with sad confusion. **"What do I do now?"**_

_Toph pulled back, her blind eyes staring at her child's face as a tender smile lit her lips. **"Now, you stop being a lazy ass, wake up, and keep on fighting."**_

_Wake up? Was she not awake? "**Is this just a dream? This isn't real?"**_

_Her mother laughed, her hands on Lin's shoulders. **"It's a dream, but why does that mean it isn't real? Now, get up and you keep Twinkle-toes in line for me, got it? I'm counting on you, Lin."**_

_The younger Beifong smirked and nodded. **"Yes, Chief."** Was her reply, finding herself dragged from the light and her mother's touch._

_**"MOM! I love you!"**-_

* * *

Lin shifted groggily in what felt like a bed, her limbs sore and sluggish as she struggled to move them, her mouth painfully dry as a grating groan escaped her throat. "Lin! Lin, are you okay? Hey, talk to me, please!" A terrified female voice pleaded, the sound slowly reaching through her haze.

"Shut up... Your voice is making me want to puke." Was her strained retort to what could only be Korra's voice, hearing chuckles from off to her left. Did she have cloth around her eyes?

"There's that charming personality we all know and... Love to hate." A male voice that was easily Mako teased, though he sounded anxious. "How are you feeling?

"Like hell frozen over and tossed into a grinder." Lin retorted, clearly too tired to give anything much thought. "How long have I been out?

She could hear shifting feet next to her bed. "Uhhh...two days." Bolin's voice admitted sheepishly.

Her hands clumsily reached up to her face, patting around numbly to indeed feel cloth bandages wrapped around her eyes, fumbling as she unwound them. The earthbender sat up to continue pulling off the material, swaying slightly. "Lin, please, let me help." Korra pleaded as the bed squeaked when she sat down on it.

The temperamental policewoman was too damn exhausted to argue, dropping her hands away as trembling fingers took over her task. Her head was throbbing, her body stiff, but there were things she had to take care of. However, something greatly concerned her. "What happened to the chi blocker who hit me?"

For several seconds, nobody spoke. The silence that filled the room was painfully deafening until Mako spoke up. "He's dead. You killed him in self defense when the metal impaled his heart after he struck you."

A large part of the bender felt completely ill; she had arrested people, roughed them up in the process, sure, but never killed anyone. She had been protecting Korra, and her bending had felt sloppy after the hit to her temple. Had that been why it had punched through her assailant's body instead of simply bound them? As the bandages were tugged away, Lin opened her eyes to glance around the room, grimly wondering what expressions she would find reflected in the faces of the group around her. Pity? Fear? Resentment? Anger? Sadness? Understanding? She dared to hope; it hadn't been her intent to kill, but that had been the result. She had to find out for herself, she had to see what they were feeling.

However, Lin only saw more darkness, her face scrunching up in confusion. "The hell...? I... I can't see."

Korra gasped, the older woman hearing the weight shifting on the bed as the teen leaned closer. "Lin, you're..." The Avatar's voice crackled, the waterbender feeling guilt slam down upon her with a force she had never before known to exist.

If only she had been faster, stronger, more careful, then this wouldn't have happened. It wasn't fair, not when they were just starting to be civil to each other. This was all her fault, and as the Avatar, she had failed to protect even her current mentor. "I'm what, Korra?" The dread was clear in her voice, and she answered in a pain-laced voice, looking into unfocused eyes that weren't responding to lights.

"You're blind."


	4. The Problem with Badger Moles

**A/N:** *peeks out from my hiding place* Don't shoot! I have another chapter as a peace offering! It took me a while to get this one typed as my hours have been increased so much of late. Updates to all of my fics will be slowed because of this, but I will not abandon any of them randomly. I will put a few on hiatus, but they will be worked on. This chapter follows both Korra AND Lin, and from here on out, it will mostly follow Lin, but have more Korra time. Now, a word about my other fics.

**Notes on other works:**

Frozen Hearts- Is almost completed. I only have two chapters left including the one I am on now. If you like AU and ElsAnna, you may enjoy it. Be warned, violence, sex, and language awaits. Oh, and plot twists. Inspired by the artwork of AtomicRedBoots on Deviant Art.

Betrayed Destiny- Okay, a bit of writers block is slapping me around, but I think I am going to be able to push past it sooner or later now that this chapter of Deal With It is done. Backstory for Dark Jupiter, and really is pretty cool, especially if read in tandem with Courage-less.

Ladies Man- ON HIATUS. This one has the third chapter started, but I am not going to work on it until I have less fics to contend with. Mamoru and Inner Senshi. Porn with plot. Lots of porn.

Harry Potter: A New Darkness- ON HIATUS-ish. I am plucking away at it slowly, but it isn't a priority. This one is proof that I write according to how the fics are received as I thrive on responses to my work. (If it is popular, I am more likely to work on it more diligently.)

In Your Debt- Ahhh... An eventual Makoto/Minako fic. You can tell what my favorite fandom is, can't you? This one will be updated once a month. Second chapter is due out on the first of November. Deals with so many topics of middle ages. All the while set in a cozy little brothel. Oh, it's AU.

Mistaken Gain- My childhood murdering fic is being put on hold for now. So, semi-hiatus?

And finally, the fic that started it all...

Courage-less: This one has been a pain in my ass. I had a good bit of the eighteenth chapter typed up, and suddenly, the fic was like, "Oh, wow! That's looks so cool! Too bad that it's no longer the eighteenth chapter. You'll be starting over now, and using the song Crawling as your inspiration. Tootles!" Proof that I have no idea what I am doing and no writing method in spite of having an entire EIGHTY FOUR CHAPTER GUIDE LIST for the damn thing.

_**WARNING:**_ This chapter contains... drama and language? Maybe a bit of sexual themes. Really tame.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

Spidi554: Well, so glad that I write well enough to avoid being lynched by my readers! And don't worry. It only gets more intense from here. Oh, did I say 'don't worry'? Because I meant to say, 'Worry'. Worry a whole lot.

writing about stuff: Hold onto these feels. Hold onto them tightly. Because this trip is about to feel even more in the coming chapters.

rinajewelstar: Wonder no more! Take this chapter... AND READ IT!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do NOT own ATLA, nor LoK. And trust me, you wouldn't want me to. I am a horrible human being. I mean, just look at what I did to Lin! This is inspired by and a gift for BadAssPANTieStalker on Deviant Art. CHECK. OUT. HER. ART. Right the fuck now. 

* * *

_"You're blind."_

Those two words seemed to echo around the room that was far too silent, Lin's face carefully blank. She was blind? It seemed a mighty steep trade off for not being killed by the chi blocker's wayward blow, but that was the hand she had been dealt. "Oh. Well, that would explain the inability to see." She diplomatically stated slightly numb voice.

Korra stared at the metalbender in utter disbelief; how the hell was the woman taking this in such great stride? If she had become blind, the young Avatar was certain that she would have been thrown into a deep pit of despair. Just watching the Wolfbats lose their bending had been horrible enough, but waking up to see an Equalist impaled on metal and Lin barely breathing had been utterly nightmarish to her. "Lin, how... How are you so..."

"I am Lin Beifong, daughter of the first metalbender Toph Beifong. I am the Chief of Republic City's Metalbending Police Force. My mother was the Blind Bandit. I will not let this matter." The woman informed her in a very firm voice, her eyes staring out in front of her. "Besides, I can still see with my bending."

The metalbender shakily stood, brushing away the hands that tried to steady her as she stomped on the ground. Instantly, vibrations of the earth echoed out, her seismic sense showing her in fair detail what she was looking at, the vague expressions in her mind. "Mako, close your damn mouth. I'm blind, not an invalid. I can stand just fine."

"_How?!_"

"I'm an earthbender. Mother used something she called seismic sense to see. Much like how Wolfbats howl and use the echos to 'see' around them, she used vibrations, but it needs skin contact." She swayed a bit, feeling a few sets of hands quickly steady her. "And I never had to use it too much, not like this... It will take some getting used to."

The hands helped lower her to the bed again, the blind bender panting slightly as footsteps raced towards them. "Lin! Are you alright?" A breathless Tenzin half shouted, wind whipping his cloak around slightly in his distress.

"I'm fi-"

"Tenzin, she's blind!" Bolin shouted back, the policewoman glowering in the other earthbender's general direction.

"Oh, Lin..." The piteous tone of his words caused her to snarl. "I am so sorry... Is there anything I can do?"

"Why, yes. There is." She stated in an irritated tone. "Here, tell me if this sculpture looks anything like you for me."

She stomped and raised her arms, earth erupted a scant foot from in front of the airbending master, the bearded man coughing as others giggled and chuckled. "Lin, that it a very wonderful earthen sculpture of an erect penis with an arrow on the hea-_ HEY!_"

She could only imagine his face blood red, feeling a gust of wind from his anger flaring. "Then I guess I made a perfect replica." Lin taunted, crossing her arms under her bust haughtily.

"You had better be glad the children aren't here!" He scolded her, the pitch of his voice raising.

Korra laughed at the scene before her, trying not to blush too much at the very realistic sex organ that protruded from the floor as he attention was pulled towards the doorway. The slender figure leaning in it was a very welcome distraction, the waterbender slipping out of the room quietly to be tugged along by Asami. As soon as they were certain they were alone, the non-bender stroked the Avatar's cheek with her thumb, her expression tender, planting gentle kisses anywhere she could on mocha toned skin in a bid to soothe the girl. "Are you okay?" The green eyed woman finally inquired, looking deeply into light blue.

The young bender nodded, leaning into the touch of the other woman. "Yeah, I just... Oh, Asami, this is all my fault. If I had been more aware- Mmmpppphh...!"

Her self-loathing was cut off by the sensation of soft lips pressing against her own, her arms moving of their own accord to wrap around Asami's waist and pulling her closer. Oh, did she love how soft the non-bender was in spite of those powerful muscles hidden below smooth skin. By the time they pulled apart, the both of them were properly breathless, their faces lightly flushed before the raven haired heiress pulled back more, presenting Korra with a strange stick-like item. "I made this is for Chief Beifong. I had been there when the medics were looking her over, and when her eyes didn't react to light, I took a wild guess."

The Avatar looked over the item in her hands, noting it looked much like a gentleman's cane. "It's metal, and it will help her find her way around. But, there's also a hidden switch that electrifies the other end." The brilliant young woman explained. "Just to help her adjust without being defenseless."

The water tribe teen couldn't help but smile. "Actually, she can still bend, and uses earthbending to help her see. Well... The second part is a work in progress. She's not used to using it like that, and it looked like it gave her a headache."

"Well, we should give it to her anyways."

Just as the young woman turned to lead them back to Lin's room, Korra reached out and took a gentle hold of her arm, turning her back with a pleading expression on her features. She had yet to talk to Asami, and now was as good a time as any to say what she needed to. "Wait. Asami, I... I wanted to ask you something." Her gaze dropped nervously to the floor, her mouth moving but unable to speak for several seconds.

She had rehearsed this, written everything down, so why was it so difficult to voice? "Remember a few weeks ago, when we first started... You know, fooling around? We both agreed that it was better to keep it quiet, and that we wouldn't ever date outright." She locked her own worried eyes with questioning jade hues, working up her resolve. "But what if in the future, I don't want to keep us a secret? What if I want to show you off to people and say, 'This is my girlfriend Asami Sato, and I love her'? What then?"

The non-bender seemed to crumple slightly, her expression crest-fallen and the Avatar had no idea why. "Korra, you know I can't. It's Father, and the public's approval of the business, and... I just _can't._"

But the waterbender refused to be deterred. "But, it would be for us. It would make us happy, and we _both_ know that. If I were to ask you to be mine, right here, right now, what would you say?"

There was a pause, one that allowed Korra to hear her own pulse thundering in her ears. "Then, I would tell you... That we can't see each other like this anymore." Was the saddened answer.

Numb fingers dropped from their hold on Asami's arm, limply hanging by her side, her heart both throbbing and frozen somehow. It hurt, how could something so simple as words hurt so much? "Oh." It was all she could say around her strangled throat, clearing it as she fought back tears. She wouldn't let Asami see her cry. She refused. "Then, I guess we're done with being whatever we were."

As she stood to leave, she felt the other female touch her shoulder and whisper her name, but she shrugged it off weakly before continuing. With each step, it became more and more of a struggle not to cry, the bender fighting to keep her eyes clear and her face neutral. The last thing she needed right now was questions, and the walking stick in her hand was a reminder of what she had just willingly given up.

_"You might get a broken heart out of it, but at least you tried."_

Lin's words echoed around her head, Korra's shoulders sagging more. She did have the consolation of being honest, but it was a damn hollow prize as opposed to the warmth of Asami pressing against her. She just wanted to give the metalbender the gift from her now former fling and go lock herself in her room to... Rage? Cry? Break everything in sight? Maybe a mix of all three? Yeah, that last one seemed like the best choice. Dredging up every last bit of self control, she walked through the door to Lin's room, glad that the earthen penis had since returned to being unassuming ground. "Lin, Asami made this for you. It's a metal cane to help you find your way around." She tried to make it sound like the woman wasn't useless. "While you're getting used to your Lin-dar."

Lin could hear a bit of a strain in Korra's voice, her brow furrowing. "Everyone but Korra, out. Right now. I want to talk to my student."

"Now just a moment, Lin." She could almost imagine his irritated expression. "Korra is no longer your pupil now tha-"

_"I SAID OUT, TENZIN!"_ She roared, the floor rippling dangerously. It seemed that her loss of sight also created a loss of some control of her bending.

However, the bearded man seemed to obey at last, stalking angrily out of the room and slamming the door shut. The young Avatar blinked nervously at the woman, flinching as she held up her hand as if waiting for something. After several tense seconds, the chief sighed in annoyance, her expression reflecting that. "The cane?" She stated, beckoning with her fingers.

"Oh! S-sorry."

Korra walked up to the blind woman, placing the item in her hands. After taking a moment to run her fingers along the silver toned surface, she watched as Lin flicked it with her fingertips, her expression turning thoughtful. "Hmmm. Well made, hidden electrical charge, and very lightweight. She really outdid herself." Her head didn't move at all. "So, spill. What's bothering you?"

Korra winced silently, not meeting Lin's unseeing gaze out of habit as she gave the door a sidelong glance. "Took your advice with Asami, but I found out it wouldn't go anywhere. So, I ended it."

"And are you alright with that?" The woman blinking slowly, her face unassuming.

"Of course I am." She lied, pulling on her best fake grin. "If I wasn't, then I wouldn't have done it. Whoa!"

Before she could properly defend herself, the waterbender found herself gripped by her shirt collar and yanked closer to the greying woman, suddenly very nervous. Was the metalbender about to hit her? That was always a possibility with Lin, and after training directly under her for three days, she wouldn't nix the idea of it happening. However, when the hand flashed out to make Korra tense up and shut her eyes, it wasn't to strike her. Instead she felt the calloused hand gently touch her face, the action almost timid compared to how rough she was typically. Korra could feel the latent strength within that shockingly gentle hand as it lightly traced over her skin, taking in her features by touch while the nape of her neck tingled from the sensation. It was the most oddly intimate non-romantic thing she had ever felt; trusting someone enough to search her features without sight, to trust that they knew her just that well to decipher her emotions by the contact. Just when had she come to trust Lin? Had it been when she abandoned Amon's capture to save her? Gone blind defending her? Given her advice on Asami? Before all that? The mocha skinned woman didn't know, but she didn't back away. Not that she would have been able to if she wanted; Lin still had a death-grip on her collar.

The blinded policewoman could feel the warmth of her student's skin under her hand, tracing her fingertips over Korra's lips with the greatest of care. In her mind, she was busy painting a picture of the Avatar's face, trying to build what emotion truly lay just below the surface of her cautiously curious expression. The overall impression was sadness, guilt, and hurt. Korra must have truly had feelings for Asami, but gracefully had let go of the fling; poor kid had been hurt trying to give someone her heart. Even so, the idiot-bender had lied to her. If she didn't have such a headache, the Beifong woman would have strung her upside-down from the rafters and used her for a practice dummy. "Right. And I'm a Turtle Lion. Care to try again, kid?"

Korra knew better than to lie again, sighing sadly when the hand was removed. "It hurts a bit. Okay, a lot. But, we went into it knowing she couldn't because of her father, so I guess I was setting myself up for failure."

"It hurts, and it will hurt for a while. It's never easy. When Tenzin and I used to have fights, it hurt. Even when we were both furious, it hurt us horribly. But we are still friends. Somewhat. Kind of. Usually- Alright, maybe he's a bad example." The woman admitted in a bit of a rush, pouting a bit.

Korra laughed softly at Lin's failed attempt to console her, feeling a bit better regardless. It had been a nice gesture on her part and proved that in her own crass way, she cared. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Really. I will hurt you if you say anything to anyone."

Lin felt properly embarrassed by her failure at trying to be understanding with romance. It had been a good many years since she had dated, let alone been in flings; she had no idea about that sort of fluff anymore. She was the police chief of Republic City, and everyone looked to her to be strong. But how strong could she be if she was blind? She needed to master the seismic sense before she could be of real use to her officers as their leader, and in the mean time, Amon was plotting like the asshole he was. Did her mother feel this way when she had to wait to fight against Ozai? "Get me the radio line, will you? It's on the desk."

She heard the young woman stand and scoop up the device and return, handing over the metal microphone. Lin expertly move the dial, setting it by memory to the right frequency. "Come in. This is Chief Beifong. Respond."

The other end crackled for a moment. "This is Officer Reisler, badge number seven, Aang, one, five, Spirit, Bumi, four. Good to hear you, Chief."

"Officer Reisler, what is the status?"

"The metal is golden. And you?"

The code for everything was normal was a relief to hear. "I've gotten word of an issue in Ba Sing Se. I have to sort it out immediately, it seems." She replied.

"Ba Sing Se? Must be serious then." The old city was code for the chief position, noting that something had happened to her. "Any idea what the situation is?"

Lin had worried of a leak in the department a week ago, informing them to return to old codes when speaking over the radios. It had been a pain to reteach them the different words and meanings, but it was paying off. "Pest infestation." It took her several seconds to voice the rest. "Badger moles."

Badger moles. Blindness. There was silence on the other end. "I se- I mean, I understand. Any idea how long you will be away?"

"No. Could be a while. Reisler, inform Saikhan that until further notice he is the Chief."

"Yes Chief." It sounded like he was about to end the transmission before he came back on. "Best of luck dealing with the badger moles. You know we'll be waiting for your return." The bare kindness in Reisler's voice was easily noted, the man hanging up as Lin sighed.

"What in the hell was that?" The young woman inquired rather tactlessly.

"None of your damn business, that's what." A knock from the door distracted her. "Come in!" She barked.

Korra watched as a wary Tenzin entered the room once more, shuffling slightly. "I need to go back to the North Pole to get Pema and the kids. I will be back in about six days." He fidgeted a bit, the Avatar now wondering what he was up to. "However, I don't feel comfortable leaving you unattended while you are learning to use your seismic sense on a constant basis. Therefore," he looked at the mocha skinned young woman. "Korra will be left in your charge again. Korra? Listen to Lin and help her with anything she needs."

The older woman visibly snarled, the floor trembling. "For the last time... I'm _blind_, not a damn cripple!"

"Lin, I am not asking your permission on this. And I will try to bring Mother back too, in case she can help."

She was fuming still, but relented at the mention of Korra's waterbending master and her godmother. "Now that that's settled, I need to get back. Korra? Why don't you let her rest. And Lin? Always a-"

A bit of metal all but shoved the airbender out of the room, Korra wisely fleeing as well. The metalbender clasped her hands tightly, closed her eyes, and rest her forehead on her knuckles, letting everything sink in. She was blind. She was blind, and everyone was already trying to coddle her. She wasn't sure what was worse. "I am a Beifong. I am the daughter of Toph. I will get through this. I am a Beifong. I am the daughter of Toph. I will get through this." She repeated to herself over and over again like a mantra.

"I am a Beifong." Beifong's were strong, and so she was strong too.

"I am the daughter of Toph." Toph was the first metalbender, and a force to be reckoned with, and so she was a force to be reckoned with too.

"I will get through this." She would. She had to. Her city depended on it.


	5. Touching Tales

**A/N:** I am _SO SORRY_ about how long all y'all have had to wait for this. I have finished one of the fics, and put a ton of others on hiatus until further notice to help get the ones I really am enjoying worked on more. This one has a bit of platonic fluff between Lin and Korra as a sort of apology. I know, I _KNOW_ it's short! But please, this chapter was difficult to write since I was trying to draw it out more and it just wasn't happening. Things are going to speed up starting next chapter, and rapid fire action will be coming to slap you in the face with fights, and awesome. And feels. _MWAHAHAHAHA._ There will be feels. Your salty tears of anguish are my Gatorade.

**Warning:** Contains... fluff? Oh! And admission of lesbian pairing between Lin and someone else. Maybe language. Angst? Hell if I know.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

Kigo Stories: *does a full-on baseball pitch of the new chapter into your face* Read my pretty~! Read, _READ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAA!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN LoK OR AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER. You honestly better be so glad for that, too.

* * *

Lin had no idea what in the hell Korra was doing, but the overall guess was that she was trying to be nice. Her head was throbbing pain from using the seismic sense so much in only a few short hours and her stomach was rolling horribly with nausea. The waterbender had been dropping what Lin could only assume was anything and everything in the kitchen as she tried to make them both something to eat that wouldn't cause Lin's highly agitated stomach to rebel. So far, the blind woman had only acquired a mounting headache from the Avatar's clumsy attempt at providing food for them, and she hoped it wasn't as horrible as when they had previously been roommates. The woman was holding the cane, running her hand along it in thought as she tried to tune out the minor mayhem Korra was producing. Twice, she flicked it, using the vibrations to map out both the external and internal workings of the device. She had the gnawing suspicion that she was holding a very big lead in this whole Equalist SNAFU, but so far, she couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

With a heavy sigh, the metalbender stood, using the item cautiously to navigate the room and halls, her grey-green eyes moving out of habit as her skull pounded harder. By the time Lin reached the kitchen, she could smell something that was rather appealing, but her main hope was that whatever it happened to be was still edible. "Oh, Lin!" Korra's tone was surprised yet happy; obviously the meal was still able to be consumed. "I made some beef hash and noodles."

The bubbling sounds told her that the sauce sounded to be the right consistency, the scent confirming that the vegetables were properly seasoned. "You've improved your cooking." Lin stated with surprise in her voice, leaning against the wall.

Korra was stirring something by the sound of a spoon against a pot. "Mmmn." She hummed in agreement. "I asked the acolytes to teach me while you were," There was a pause. "Unconscious. I had to do something to keep from worrying about you."

The former police chief arched her greying eyebrow, suddenly interested further. "Well, it was nothing to be worried about. I'm fine, see?"

"No, no it really isn't!" The waterbender shot back. "If I had been smarter, more aware instead of freaking out, you would still have your sight, and you would have gotten Amon!" A heavy sigh escaped her. "I really am a terrible Avatar."

"No, you're not."

The words startled Korra, the young woman staring at the scarred woman. She had expected Lin to heartily agree with her, to point out her flaws and failures sternly. Instead, unseeing eyes were upon her mocha skinned face, the words firm, but honest. "Korra, you may be the Avatar, but you aren't perfect. You're all of seventeen, still trying to airbend, and learning just how crazy this world really is. You _are_ human, you'll make mistakes. I chose to go after you because you are the hope of the world. And, as obnoxious and childish as you can be, you are loyal, kind, caring, and you _do_ have a _very_ large heart."

The young Avatar faced the stove again, blushing heavily as she returned to minding the food. She had never received that kind of praise from Lin before, and it was doubly impactful as the metalbender hated doling out unwarranted compliments. It was both satisfying and nerve-wracking to hear it. How could Lin place so much faith in her, be so willing to back her up when her own failures were the cause of the woman's suffering?

She felt a hand grip her shoulder and spin her around, forcing her to once more face her current mentor. It took hold of her collar, keeping her in place as the other placed the cane against the wall before reaching out for her face. Blue eyes closed, expecting a firm slap to her head, but once again feeling Lin gently touch her features. The contact of those calloused fingertips caused the young bender to relax, the hand trailing over her face delicately to once again map out her expression. The earthbender trailed her palm along Korra's cheeks, her thumb almost tenderly moving along slightly parted lips as her pupil remained still. To the young Avatar in training, it was still the most intimate non-romantic thing she had ever experienced, her heart hammering in her chest as a new revelation hit; Lin was trusting her deeply to allow her to see how uncertain and gentle she could be.

The metalbender continued her gentle tracing of Korra's features, finally lowering her hand. "Asami still troubling you?" Was the calm question, followed by, "The food is done, so we might as well eat while we talk."

The young Water Tribe woman turned again to quickly turn off the stove, checking the meal before dishing it out into bowls. Her strong mentor was already sitting at the table casually, and Korra placed the dish on the table before taking her own seat, inspecting her cutlery for several tense moments. "I think..." She began nervously. "I think I was a bit hasty with Asami. I mean, I really, honestly do miss her company. She's just so kind, and sweet, and she always treated me well."

Lin tapped the table surface in spite of the slight headache it caused her, locating her spoon and the bowl before taking a tentative bite after blowing on a spoonful. "Hmmm. It turned out very nicely, Korra." Her eyebrows furrowed in thought. "So, what's your plan?"

The blue eyed bender sighed loudly, idly stirring her noodles and hash together. She was partially glad that she had cooked instead of the acolytes today; otherwise, Lin wouldn't have tried her improved skill set. "I guess I could talk to her. I mean, I want a relationship and not just a thing." Her expression soured. "But she won't do that. I want her, I miss her. But I don't want to be just a fling to her. I want it to mean _something_, you know?"

The blind woman dutifully took another bite to mull over her thoughts. "Well," A drink of water to put her words into order. "you could always start off as whatever you were before, and slowly try to build it into something permanent. Republic City wasn't built in a day. Though..." A bit of a sad chuckle escaped her. "If you had asked Mother, she would tell you that she had built it all herself in less than two hours and half asleep."

The teen laughed, the sound both genuine and a bit hesitant somehow. The poor idiot did care very much about Ms. Sato, and it was clear that she missed the non-bender's company. It reminded her of her own intimacy with Kya when they were both younger. The waterbender had even helped her destroy Air Temple Island under the banner of 'Beifong Revenge Squad' after Tenzin had broken up with her for Pema. She had gone back to the middle child of the Avatar for a while -unofficially- and for several years had remained that way. Kya never had been the kind to settle down, and while it was clear that she still deeply cared for the metalbender, they had broken off their unorthodox relationship in Lin's mid-thirties mutually; the healer wanted her young lover to find someone who was willing to love her properly. To find someone who she could publicly show off and have a real future with, and the wandering woman was not the kind to remain rooted like that.

"I... I think I like that idea. Thanks, Lin."

The former police chief shrugged absently, returning to her meal. She really did find the Avatar to be pleasant now that she wasn't destroying her city every inopportune moment she got. As they chatted freely, Lin began to notice that she was chuckling at the many adventures the girl had gotten into as a child, including being chased by winter wombats after stealing a shell from their den. When had they grown close? When had she stopped resenting the girl and found her as good company? "Korra?" She murmured softly, setting the glass of water aside.

"Hmm? What is it?"

Long had they finished eating, both women sitting at the table with water. The greying bender blinked slowly. "I need you to help me with an experiment. I need you to go in to my room and set a vase somewhere in plain view. Don't tell me where, just place it and come get me."

"Sure!"

She heard the long haired bender stood swiftly. "Oh, and make sure it's one we won't mind seeing destroyed."

She could hear a vase being lifted from a surface. "This one look okay?"

Lin blinked a few times, her expression of annoyed boredom. "You have _got_ to be kidding me right now..."

"Right! Sorry! I kinda... Forgot?"

The older woman rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smirk at the girl, waving her hand dismissively to send her charge to her task. Her mother had been blind, and apparently the others had all constantly forgotten that fact due to her unique ability to use her seismic sense in place of sight. She could still recall her Uncle Sokka showing her his horrible rendition of baby Opal, and Toph saying that it looked just like her. Hopefully, it wouldn't happen again and this would be the end of it.

"Lin? I set it up. Do you need help getting to your room?"

If it had been anyone else, Lin would have fumed about how she was simply without sight and not an invalid, growling at the furiously and possibly bending something into their face. But it wasn't anybody else; it was Korra, who worried about if she wasn't strong enough for everyone's sake. Korra, who feared what could be if she failed her mentor once again. "No, I have my stick. But thank you for your offer." She stated in a level tone, standing.

She knew that as she walked, her charge remained only a few yards behind her, ready to help in any way at all if asked. It was touching, and the former chief found herself idly recalling how things had slowly but surely changed between them after all these weeks. Had it already been three months? Time certainly flew, and it was so strange to know that they were friendly to each other instead of spiteful. The stoic woman didn't understand why, but it did her heart good to know that. Maybe it was because now they weren't at each other's throats at all times.

The greying officer found herself standing in the doorway to her room at long last, her bare feet firmly planted on the floor. With a firm stomp, Lin sent out a shock wave, spotting the tiny urn that was one of Tenzin's favorite antiques that apparently both she and the Avatar found particularly hideous placed on top of her bedpost. With a firm strike, the metalbender shot a pellet of lead at the ceramic item, the satisfying sound of it breaking making her smirk. She had been wanting to do that for years.

"That was awesome, Lin!" Even Korra's voice was beaming. "How's your head? Is it hurting?"

A dull throb was there, but she shook her head. No need to worry the child. "No. At least my seismic sense is improving."

However, the scarred bender turned to face her possibly still grinning charge, raising one hand to rest on her cheek. Her palm traced along the mocha skin, her fingertips mapping out the young waterbender's eyebrows, closed eyelids, nose, and finally lips. There it was, the lop-sided smile that she had been hoping for. Lin gently trailed her thumb along Korra's lips, a kind smile gracing her own features as sightless grey-green eyes blankly gazed into ice blue. "It's good to see you smiling again, kid." The former officer tenderly admitted, her hand remaining on her pupil's face.

Korra could feel every part of her relaxing at the kind affection the stern woman was showing her, leaning into the touch a bit. "Don't be going all mushy on me now, Chief." She teased, earning herself a gentle cuff on the side of her head. "Ow!"

"Way to ruin the moment, idiot-bender." Was the half-hearted scold, the waterbender chuckling softly.

Waving at Lin dismissively, the long haired teen started walking away before she heard the metalbender call her back, the metal cane in hand. "What is it?"

The greying Beifong was frowning, holding the item before pressing the switch to cause it to spark up before killing the power once more. "I think I have an idea of who is supplying the Equalists." She stated slowly, her brow furrowed.

"Really?! Who is it? We'll take 'em out, Avatar style!"

That sound had been too distinctive, the same one from the arena. There couldn't be any mistaking it for anything else. "You're not going to like it."

"Why is that...?" There was apprehension in Korra's voice. She probably had a suspicion where it was going.

"Future Industries. I suspect that Mr. Sato is helping them as a sympathizer."

"...Asami's father?"


	6. Don't Speak

**A/N: HELLO** my dearest readers! Welcome to the next chapter of my Linorra fic. AND WELCOME TO WHERE SHIT STARTS HITTING THE FAN. I mean... *ahem* Where the excitement starts. Things are slow for writing as my job has refused to let up on my hours (which start early in the morning for me) and I am also working on my first novel. Anyways, I am truly thrilled that KORRASAMI BECAME CANON! *screeches wildly in joy* Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this, as things start really getting awesome in the next few chapters.

_**WARNING:**_Contains foul language, irritable Lin, and MINOR CITRUS WARNING! That's right! A bit of *eyebrow waggle* fun times in here. Nothing graphic, but lots of hotness.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

Anonytrash: I am so glad you are enjoying this! Really, your kind words are something that helps me feel like writing this is really worth it. I hope you keep reading this!

thesocketpuppet: I do like having them as mentor and student a lot. It's amusing to see them in very close proximity and trying to not kill each other. Until they grow close enough to be friendly.

Samm7k: Oyo is one of my favorite artists. She's amazing, and really sweet, and totally my senpai. Who actually noticed me a few times. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the drama it provokes.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I DO NOT OWN ATLA OR LoK! AND THANK YOUR DEITY OF CHOICE FOR THAT. This is a gift for the amazing BadAssPANTieStalker on deviant art. PLEASE look at her stuff as it is amazing. And really, she is just a fantastic human being in general.

* * *

Korra paced in her room, frowning at the floor in frustration. She had to meet Asami today to both inform her of Lin's suspicion and try to win the green eyed woman back, but there was a knot in her stomach. What if Lin was wrong? Or what if Asami was in on it too? Even the hot-headed Avatar had to admit that it was a fairly weak lead, and since Lin had resigned, they lacked the backing of the police force. Saikhan was working with Tarrlok, and she had no desire to bring that two-faced rat into this; she still refused to forgive him for using both herself and Lin. However, she was still needing to get going to see the older girl, regardless of the outcome; she had to tell Asami, and hopefully everything would be okay between them.

* * *

Lin sat in front of her radio, frowning at what she was about to do. She knew that this was risky, and that she could get herself thrown into jail for it, but she had no other choice. She grabbing the microphone after tapping the table twice to locate everything, twisting a few dials, and finally pressing the button down on the stand to speak. "Officer Reisler, come in." She stated.

"This is Officer Reisler, badge number seven, Aang, one, five, Spirit, Bumi, four." His voice dropped. "Chief, Saikhan is nearby. Please, be quick."

The woman frowned at his words. What was Saikahn doing to cause the ever aware Reisler to distrust him? "I... I need a few men for a non-sanctioned raid. This could cost anyone who agrees their badge, but I think we have a lead on the electro-glove manufacturer. I need you here at six tonight."

Silence from the other end made her heart pound. Was he about to warn his new chief? "I'll find a few trustworthy men for you, Chief. Just, be careful, will you? We need you here, too. Things are getting... Oh, Chief. I have those repor-"

The man quickly left his radio, indicating that the current leader had interrupted him. Lin furrowed her brow, growing more concerned by the minute with how her contact had been acting. Something was terribly wrong with the department, but there was unfortunately nothing that she could do about it for now; not until she could use her seismic sense properly on a regular basis. Not for the first time the policewoman found herself cursing her blindness.

With a sigh, the woman stood in her khakis and tank top, bending her uniform onto her body with ease. It was like bending the earth to her, natural and completely simple. She left her feet uncovered, much like her mother had done, and tugged her sleeve armor into place.

"Chief, come in." A male voice rushed through the radio.

Lin stumbled over the corner of her bed in her haste to get there, sitting and taking up the microphone. "Reisler?"

The man spoke quickly, his voice hushed. "Saikhan also got a tip about it, too. Not Cabbage Corp, but Future Industries." Her stomach sank, but he went on. "We're doing a raid in twenty, so if that's where your intel pointed to; stay _put._ If we find something, I'll let you know. If not, I'll grab a few men and head to Air Temple Island."

"Reisler, be careful." She urged. "What's got you worked up about Saikhan?"

"He's on the take from Tarrlok, and the damn councilman is becoming everything that Amon said benders would be. This isn't good, and it isn't right, but I can't leave. I can't help the ones they take wrongfully if I'm not here."

"You need to be careful, alright?" The blind bender frowned. "We've been friends for twenty years, and I will kill you if you get hurt."

"Understood. I'll be in contact."

Once more, the officer hung up, leaving the former police chief to frown. If Saikhan was truly under Tarrlok's control, then things could get even more dicey than before. But now, Lin was back to her least favorite task of all; waiting. Hopefully her men and the idiot-bender would be alright.

* * *

Korra hesitantly knocked at the front door of the Sato estate, her ice blue eyes full of worry. Would Asami understand? Did the other girl already know? Was the whole idea completely wrong and the Avatar was about to make a fool of herself? Her dark musings were cut short by the door opened to reveal none other than Asami herself, green eyes surprised. "Korra?" The word sounded almost confused, as if the non-bender couldn't believe the Avatar was there.

"I uh... Hey, Asami." The mocha skinned teen stammered, fidgeting under her gaze.

The raven haired woman relaxed, gesturing back slightly into the manor. "Let me get Bolin and Mako. They'd love to see you."

"Wait, Asami." The waterbender halted the elder female as she turned back to call for her teammates. "I really just... Is there somewhere we can talk? In... private?"

The taller girl's features softened even more, taking gentle hold of Korra's hand. "Of course. I know the perfect place."

The engineer pulled the Avatar along into what seemed to be a private study, closing the door and turning to pulled the smaller bender against her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, pale fingers cupping a dark skinned cheek before running through brunette locks, freeing them from the blue cloth holders. Korra wrapped her own arms tightly around Asami, rivaling the passion in her actions as one of her hands tangled into ink black hair, keeping them interlocked in desperate desires. The two women clung tightly to each other, their actions fueled by the days they had spent apart, their need intensified by the heat the other was giving off. The waterbender could vaguely feel a nagging in the back of her mind, telling her that she had come to deal with something very important, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what.

Korra began to lean against Asami more, her actions more aggressive as one of those long, slender hands caressed the swell of her breasts through her shirt, a groan of pleasure vibrating into the non-bender's mouth. Casually hoisting up the tall female, the Avatar wrapped those long legs around her waist and moved to allow the green eyed teen to sit on the desk, moving to kiss a certain freckle on the cream toned throat deeply. The moans the gentle nips evoked drove Korra's desires through the roof, her hands roaming along the sturdy waist, the thin but vaguely muscled frame, moving to tease just under the hem of Asami's shirt with her fingertips.

Drunk with lust, egged on by the languid sounds of pleasured approval, Korra still felt like she was neglecting something very important. She had come here with a purpose, and part of her was very sure that it wasn't to get involved in the world's best make-out session with her former lover, no matter how amazing it was. Leaning closer still to the engineer caused Asami to slowly lean back to lay on the top of her desk, the shorter female held a very willing captive by her legs, fingers gripping the blue top desperately. Both women were flushed, Korra's hands now slipping under the red jacket and black shirt to flirt with the edge of the brassier below, loving how it made the green eyed female arch and writhe below her, soft, sensuous moans filling the study.

Yet that persistent niggling in the back of her mind that she was neglecting something incredibly important caused her to pull away slightly, a pleading groan of frustration voiced by the reclined woman as a result. Panting, Korra's hazy blue eyes locked with lusty jade hues, her mocha toned hands now braced on the desk top. "Whu... Wait..." She pleaded breathlessly. "We n-need to talk..."

The taller woman squirmed enticingly, pulling the Avatar closer against her with her legs. "Mmmmnnnn... We can talk later." A coy, seductive smile broke onto her lips. "Or maybe we can call this talking? If so, I hope it's an intense conversation."

_'Spirits, give me strength...'_ The dark haired teen mentally prayed, somehow resisting the desire- no. The need to press their lips and bodies back together. To yield to that dark part of her mind that demanded that she take this opportunity to make the non-bender hers for the very first time, to stumble through a quite literal hands-on lesson on explorations of sexual relations. But they couldn't, reality rearing it's ugly head to break through Korra's lust fueled haze, the curtain of dark brown hair cascading around them both as she placed a chaste kiss on Asami's lips. "It can't wait, I'm sorry." She breathed, using every ounce of self control in her body.

With a very vocal whine of displeasure, the green eyed woman sat up, removing her legs from around Korra's waist as the waterbender began trying to fix her hair, all the while ignoring the throbbing need that radiated from between her legs. After calming herself down, the recollection of why she had originally come to the estate allowed her to turn back to the now immaculate Asami Sato as she sat cross-legged on the desk they had previously been all but having sex on. Swallowing the desire laden lump in her throat, the Avatar took a deep breath and began. "Asami, you know I care deeply about you, and that's why I'm here today. There's something wrong with the investigation on Cabbage Corps. Lin thinks she found a lead."

Green eyes widened. "That's great! Who is it?"

Blue eyes dropped to the floor as her heart sank. "Future Industries, and your Father."

There was silence in the room as heeled boots lightly touched onto the floor. "Well, that can't be right. My father never would help those low lives." Her voice was full of suppressed rage. "She's wrong."

Korra's hands were up by her chest in a pleading and defensive gesture, trying to calm her former lover. "She could be! I know it sounds nuts, but I had to come anyways and just... Ask. As a friend."

"Then, as a friend, you're backing the wrong person." The raven haired engineer growled, her posture aggressive. "I can't believe you would even _think_ she was right! He would never help them! I would _never_ help those thugs!"

"I know, I know! Just, please Asami. Hear me out!" The Avatar pleaded.

A knock at the door interrupted her, police entering the room. "My apologies, Ms. Sato. Avatar Korra." A male stated, nodding to them each in turn. "Just doing a sweep. We got a tip that Future Industries were involved with the Equalists."

Asami rounded on Korra at those words, uncaring about the completely bewildered expression on the younger teen's face. "You brought the metalbenders?! I can't believe you! You just _lied_ to me!"

Korra shook her head wildly, her hands mimicking the motion. "Asami, I swear, I didn't call them! I wanted to talk to you!"

The taller woman stormed past the Avatar, her face a mask of fury. "Stupid, childish, and a _LIAR!_" She all but roared as she turned to face the waterbender again, the officer wisely fleeing the lovers quarrel. "Of all the idiotic things to ever go through your head! That my father- That_ I_ would be involved with those creeps!"

Korra was trying desperately to salvage the situation. "Please, you have to believe that I didn't call them! If Hiroshi is involved, it makes sense! He has the motive!"

"How could you even believe her over me?! You hated her!"

"She saved my life when she could have taken down Amon! That is enough to help me trust her." She licked her lips. "Asami, Future industries makes incredible technology. Why would they go to Cabbage Corps?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because we would _refuse to do business with them!_" The non-bender shouted.

The huffed out of the room, the dark skinned girl following behind her like a lost puppy, trying to declare her innocence. "Please, don't do this! I had nothing to do with the police coming here! _Wait!_" She reached out and grabbed hold of Asami's hand, pulling the now tensed woman to a halt. "I love you, really, I do. I would never hurt you on purpose. You have to believe me, I didn-"

Asami's hand flashed out to slap Korra hard across her face, tears rolling from her green eyes, the eyes hardened by rage and hurt. "I don't _have_ to trust anything you say. You say you love me, but you accuse me and my father of working with scum."

"Asami, I-"

"Shut _UP_, Korra!" The raven haired woman shouted. "You say you didn't call them, but who did?!_ Who did?_ I can't believe you. That you would... would do _this_ to me!"

The Avatar released her hold on her lover, shaking her head slowly as tears flowed down her face, her heart breaking. "Please, don't say something that can't be fixed..." She begged piteously, taking a step back. Her heart hurt as much as her cheek. How could this have happened?

And yet, Asami took no heed of her words, her own hurt and anger egging her on. "I can't believe I ever loved you." She seethed. "What could I_ ever_ have seen in such a spiteful, selfish _child._" She turned her back to her former lover, her arms wrapped around her own body as she shook with silent sobs. "Get out of my house."

Korra didn't move, standing in shock, one hand hanging in the air out-stretched to Asami, as if somehow it could mend this terrible rift that had formed between them if it touched her. "_GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE!_" The other woman screeched with her back to her still, the young bender flinching violently.

Tears were trailing painfully down Korra's cheeks, cool against the burning sting of the reddening hand print. Footsteps quickly approached, Bolin and Mako running towards them. "Asami! There are metalbender searching the mansion, and-" Mako halted his words as he took in the horrified Avatar and the shaking, crying non-bender. "What happened?"

He took several steps towards the green eyed woman, clearly concerned. "K-korra told th-the police that Fu-futur-ure Industries was helping the Equal-lists..." Asami managed.

Furious amber eyes turned towards the crying Avatar, ignoring her shaking head. "You did what? On what grounds?" The firebender snarled. "I can't believe you, Korra."

"B-but I didn't!"

Turning Asami over to Bolin's care, the elder bending brother stomped closer to his former teammate. "Consider our friendship over." Was the low growl, stern eyebrows nearly as sharp as his words.

"What are you, twelve?!" She half shouted at her former teammate.

"Just _go_, Korra." He demanded in a flat voice, turning his back on her as well.

The Avatar turned and shakily began to go back towards the front door, nearly running into Tarrlok's back. "Avatar Korra. What a surprise." He half jeered, half cooed to the crying girl. "What are you doing here?"

She wiped her eyes with her arm hastily, trying to pull up every last vestige of stubborn apathy towards her fellow waterbender. "None of your damn business, that's what." Maybe she had been spending too much time around Lin. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The dark skinned man smirked down his nose at her. "Just following up on a lead. So far, nothing yet. But Chief Saikhan is allowing me free reign over this Equalist case. I'm trying to be as thorough as possible."

"Well, I hope you do something aside from rain down the spirit's wrath upon everyone I care about. You're as cuddly as a hedgefrog and twice as twisted." Was her scathing reply, turning to leave again.

"You know," Tarrlok droned almost wistfully. "we could have been such a perfect team, Korra."

Cold, teary blue eyes met amused, cruel blue. "Looks like I dodged a bullet, then. Doesn't it?"

And with that, the younger bender walked out, a worker brushing past her as she all but fled the mansion.

* * *

Bolin looked between Asami and Mako, shifting uncomfortably in the silence. The stocky earthbender was still hoping Asami would say what happened, but he had a really odd feeling in his gut. And he really hoped it wasn't from the boiled fish and vegetable stew. "Can I do a quick poll? Please?" The young man inquired, gaining an affirmative from his brother.

Taking in a deep breath, the green eyed boy stated, "All who have had feelings for Korra, raise your hand."

Slowly, all three of them lifted one hand up, eyebrows arching. "So, hey! At least we all have something in common!" Bolin cheerfully injected, a wide grin on his face.

Mako blinked at the now ruefully smiling woman in shock. "You mean... You and Korra...?"

Asami rolled her eyes, sniffing slightly. "Oh, come on Mako. Like she isn't gorgeous."

"But, I thought you liked me!"

She smiled at him sadly. "I do. I just... Liked Korra more."

"No offense Mako," Bolin added in, Pabu on his head. "But I like Korra more too."

Amber eyes rolled at the young earthbender, though the tension in the room was eased a bit. Still, how could Korra do this to Asami?

* * *

Lin was pacing, her bare feet patting hard against the floor as she walked back and forth irritably. She was very displeased with being forced to wait even longer, but what else could she do? The vibrations of furious stomps broke into her thoughts, turning to face the door as a soft sobbing accompanied them, followed by Korra storming into the room. "How _could_ you, Lin?! You _promised_ to wait for me to come back!" The young bender shouted in heartache at her.

The metalbender blinked and held her ground, her expression hardening. "I have no idea what you're ranting about, Korra. So calm down and tell me what the devil is going on." The former chief stated.

But the young woman refused to calm down, instead remaining infuriated. "You called that _rat_ Tarrlok, didn't you?! He was snooping around the estate!" Korra was now standing only a few inches away from Lin by now. _"Tell me!"_

The Beifong woman chose to earthbend the teen back several inches, her unseeing eyes narrowed. "I did no such thing. Reisler told me someone tipped them off."

Once more, the Avatar was in her face. "You're _lying!_ You told them!"

Reaching the end of her patience, the scarred woman gripped the bender by her shoulder with one hand and cuffed her on the back of her head with the other. "Korra, you listen to me right now, you idiot." She hissed dangerously. "I have never lied to you before, so why would I start now? I had nothing to do with the tip, so drop it and tell me-"

Her words were cut off when strong arms suddenly wrapped around her body, leaving Lin to awkwardly pat at her student's back.

"She t-told me th-that she had n-no idea whu-what she had loved ab-bout me..." The girl sobbed. "She said I c-called the police..."

That didn't sit well with the grey haired bender at all, her eyebrows furrowed in quiet anger; she had grown fond of her student during their time together. Her awkward patting became just a little more sure. "Want me to trash her place for you, kid?" The Avatar sniffed as Lin felt her look up at her. "You should have seen what Air Temple Island looked like when I was done with it after Tenzin left me for Pema. Even my mother was impressed."

She heard a watery chuckle, feeling the Avatar shift away more. "N-no. Don't do that. But thank you."

It was then that the metalbender noticed that there was something tucked into Korra's waist fur wrap, nimbly tugging it free. It seemed like a piece of paper, and she slowly unfolded it. "What's that?" Her charge questioned.

"Paper. A think it's a note."

"What does it say?"

Lin's expression went blank, her grey-green eyes staring in Korra's general direction. "It says, 'You are cordially invited to have tea with Amon at noon tomorrow'." Were the sarcastic words.

"What?! Really?"

"I'm blind, remember? For all I know this has dicks drawn all over it!" She retorted.

The sound of sniffle-punctuated laugh echoed through the room, followed by more certain laughter. When the waterbender calmed down enough to speak coherently, the blind policewoman felt mildly better that the girl wasn't crying still. "I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that. It sounds so weird." She felt the paper being pulled away. "Come to the docks at six thirty if you want to learn the truth."

The sounds of several footsteps on the island broke through the earthbender's attention, and a few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. "Hello Korra. Lin." Tenzin stated kindly. "We're back. Mother will be along in a moment."

The Beifong frowned at his tone of caution, as if she needed to be looked after like a child. However, the next voice instantly caused both she and her pupil to relax greatly. "Lin. Let me have a look at you."

The old waterbender walked over calmly, calloused hands touching her face as Katara looked over her carefully. "Tenzin told me you lost your sight. How are you dealing with that?"

The woman shrugged at her godmother absently, oddly feeling like she was all of fifteen and gotten into another scuffle while shadowing an officer. "Well enough. Been working on the seismic sense Mom used."

She could almost hear the older bender smiling. "Like mother, like daughter. Just make sure you don't over work yourself, dear."

When the hands withdrew, Lin gently rubbed at her scars in thought, glad Katara wasn't treating her like an invalid. It was nice that someone was like that aside from Korra.

"But... Shouldn't she be resting, Mother?" She heard her ex half implore.

"I see no reason for it. Toph was an exceptional bender. She invented metalbending, and even learned earthbending from badger moles. Lin is no less stubborn, and sight or no is still a great fighter." There was a very slight edge to the old woman's tone. "She's _blind_, not a delicate plate that will shatter. Don't forget who she was raised by, Tenzin. Now, I should go look in on Pema."

A smirk found it's way onto Lin's lips as Katara scolded her youngest child, adding in the moment the eldest bender was out of earshot, "Korra and I will be heading out in a few hours to meet up with some people."

"What are you talking about?"

Korra spoke up. "We got a lead about Future Industries being involved with the Equalists. We're going to check it out."

"Absolutely not." He stated. "You will not be going unless I am there. Mother may be willing to allow you to roam free, but I am less inclined to do so."

"Do what you want, Tenzin." Lin growled, waving her hand dismissively. "But we will be going."

"_Fine!_ Make sure you have everything ready!" He demanded, exiting with a gust of wind trailing him.

"Lin, just make sure you don't do too much damage to the estate?" The dark skinned girl pleaded.

"Fine. But it's not my fault if a few floors somehow get cracked."

Once again arms encircled her in a hug, only this time in gratitude. Lin gently pat the Avatar's back, her expression eased as she turned her face down towards the younger girl. It bothered her greatly that Asami had lashed out at her pupil, and so she took the teen's face in her hands and lightly began to trace her features; she realized the previous day that the simple gesture helped to calm the fiery girl. The earthbender could feel just how hurt the water tribe teen was by what had happened, the mild heat on one cheek that must have been the result of a stinging slap. That Asami must have one hell of a temper.

When she trailed her thumb over Korra's lips, she could feel the full lower lip tremble, the sadness that was locked deep inside threatening to escape. She gently cupped her student's left cheek with her hand, cautiously brushing her bangs with the other. being tender was something she was not accustomed to. "Hey. It'll be alright." She tried to assure. "It hurts, and I know it does. But she isn't the end of your life. Tenzin wasn't the end of mine, and I promise she won't be the end of yours."

Though her face and voice was kept stubbornly neutral, she knew Korra could tell she cared. A moment later, she cuffed the Avatar on her head again to gain a yelping protest, her face hard once more. "Now, for calling me a liar, that's two laps around the island. No bending."

"But! The meeting!" The blue eyed girl interjected.

"Is still at least two hours away. Get running. And don't even _THINK_ about bending!"


	7. Family Matters

_**A/N**_: I bet you all were losing hope about this one, huh? Well, there have been so many very important changes in my life since chapter six. First of all, I have been in a new relationship with my two partners for almost ten months now. Which is, of course, why I am not working on this as I used to. I am trying so desperately to go back to England to see them again next year for a month (did I mention it's long distance?), and trying to save money is so very, very difficult. However, what happens, happens.

In the last week, I have blown through writing this chapter up with the passion I once had for it, and another HUGE shout out to Oyo for being such an amazing artist to have inspired me to work on this. You're fantastic, hun.

And now, onto the warnings!

**WARNING!**: This contains... plot? Swearing I think? Meh, not a bad chapter.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Nina Windia:** Thanks for the advice! I took it to heart and really tried to fix that. It felt (and still feels) horribly repetitive using their name over and over again at times to be frank, And I think that's why it's such a common trap. But I hope you still enjoy it, and thank you again for the advice.

**Kigo Stories:** Pssssst. Here's another chapter, buddy. I think you've waited long enough.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Legend of Korra, nor the characters. The respective rightful owners do. I just borrow their toys and return them a bit more worse for the wear a week later.

And now, without further adieu, because I think you've all waited long enough, here is chapter seven! 

* * *

Korra's muscles were burning as she, Lin, and Tenzin stepped out from the temple, seeing seven metalbenders waiting for them. One man saluted Lin heartily, his expression stern. "Chief. I got a few men I could trust for this." He stated clearly.

Lin could 'see' the six men and Reisler standing there. "You could all lose your badges for this." She told them, completely dead-pan.

Reisler smirked in reply. "Better to lose them for doing what's right, than keep them for allowing the wrong to go on."

The older bender had to smile at that, her bare feet touching the ground with a certainty that she had lacked several days ago. Her posture was straight, commanding respect. "We are about to meet with workers about the involvement of Future Industries with the Equalists. If this pans out to where they are mixed up in it, we will then do a raid under said pretense. Tenzin was kind enough to write us a letter of council approval to condone this, but Saikhan and Tarrlok do not know."

The blind woman could hear a few standing taller at that last part; Tarrlok and Saikhan seemed to not be favorites at all. "Reisler will take point so I don't get noticed. Any questions?" No one spoke. "Good. Let's move."

Korra lead the way, Lin and Tenzin flanking her silently until the older woman felt a hand on her arm. "Chief." Reisler stated. "Jong needs to hide your scars. It's kind of obvious it's you, to be honest."

Lin could hear the other male stepping up cautiously. "I borrowed my wife's make up." He stated sheepishly. "So, let's make sure no one knows it's you."

She stood stock-still as the make-up was applied, her unseeing eyes staring out ahead of her uncomfortably. She could feel the soft brush applying powder to her face, brow furrowed until the task was finished. Lin partially wondered what she looked like; she had been with her scars so long that the older woman genuinely had no idea what she would be without them. Was she pretty?

It was an absurd musing, but the tough as nails officer found it in her head nonetheless. After Reisler assured her she was done -and looked beautiful, he had noted with awe in his voice- Lin walked back to her place beside Korra. Her bare feet pad along the road, clambering onto the ferry that would take them to the city before she felt the waterbender and Tenzin turn to face her. "Lin." Her ex breathed. "You... You look lovely. I could barely tell it was you."

However, "I don't like it." Korra stated bluntly, the former police chief scowling slightly with insecurity before she went on. "I mean, you look amazing without your scars, but..."

Lin found herself anxiously waiting for the rest, not sure why Korra's opinion mattered to her at all. It was stupid, childish even for her to worry about such frivolous things such as if she looked pretty. She had a city to protect! And still, the metalbender waiting, resisting the urge to stroke at her concealed scars out of nerves.

"I think you look better with them. They just... are you, ya know? It's like you aren't Lin Beifong, and I like Lin Beifong."

Only through decades of being a bitter, closed off woman did Lin manage to hide the relief from her face. "As comforting as that is, Idiot-bender," she slowly snarked, trying to mask her own emotions with her usual prickly shell. "we have a task to complete."

Thankfully, the boat tapped the dock, prompting the group to once again move out. Slowly, they stalked to their destination, the young Avatar walking in the lead until a figure moved in the shadows, a gruff voice greeting them. "Glad to see you came, Avatar Korra."

Korra turned to face the male, noting his coat collar was turned up to hide his jawline as well as his hat pulled low to cover his hair and eyes. Definitely a man who didn't want to be exposed as a mole by his employer. Blue eyes scanned the overly clothed form, narrowing slightly from impatience; this had better be good. "What did you want to tell me?" She inquired, trying not to sound as irritated as she felt. Just when had Lin rubbed off on her so much?

The informant gripped his coat collar conspiratorially, holding it higher as if it was a shield to keep away all who sought to catch him in the act of betrayal. "You were right to suspect Hiroshi Sato. He is working with the Equalists."

The young woman's jaw dropped slightly. "But... Tarrlok looked everywhere. They didn't find anything!" She could see the officer Lin called Reisler nodding slightly in agreement.

The man turned away from them slightly, as if signifying that his time was coming to a close and him being discovered was only a few breaths away. "That's because you only searched the buildings. The factory is under the mansion. Good luck, Avatar." He stated before quickly walking away.

Korra watched him but a few moments longer before turning to face the others with a heavy heart and a set mind. As much as she had hoped that she was wrong about Asami's father, now they had to go back and suffer through a second round of rage from her former fling. It had to be done if she wanted to stop Amon. "Well, let's go, guys." The Avatar stated.

Lin could feel Korra's shoulders sag just a little with the intel, a pang of pity hitting her in the gut. The poor girl would have to face Asami all over again, but this time Lin would be there to ensure that the Avatar would be alright. And maybe damage a few things since she was there, of course. It was in stoic silence that the group made their way to the Sato estate, the uneasy determination hanging heavy between them all.

Reisler firmly knocked on the door, warrant in hand to be brandished at the portly traitor to Republic City. The very moment the door was opened, the slip was shoved into the face of Hiroshi and his butler. "What is the meaning-" He started indignantly, his words cut off to grab at the sheet.

"Hiroshi Sato, we have a warrant to search these premises for Equality propaganda, and weaponry." The officer stated in a very firm tone that left no room for questioning.

"That's absurd! Tarrlok and his task force already searched the buildings!"

"Dad? What's going on?" Asami inquired as she descended the stairs.

Korra felt her stomach drop as Asami walked down the stairs in her sleeping gown, looking every bit as stunning as she had always known. But the moment Mako was at her heels, her heart burned with jealousy; obviously the non-bender had no problem moving on to another. Jaw clenched, Korra stormed off to assist in the searching, leaving no stone unturned.

"Just another raid, dear. Go back to sleep." Hiroshi informed her, but was given the cold shoulder as she swooped past him after the young Avatar. His focus shifted to Reisler. "Search whatever you want, but I am going back to bed. It's late, you know." He snapped, huffing back up the stairs.

Lin listened to the exchange, following Reisler out back and catching Asami and her young pupil arguing.

"Are you really being this childish, Korra? You couldn't drum up proof the first time, so you come back to try again?!"

"We have a lead that Hiroshi is involved. Either understand that I didn't call them this time, or the last, or stay away from me."

Using her Seismic Sense, the metal bender watched as Asami sneered. "Oh, is that so? So why are you here with them now? Get lost taking a walk?"

With a swift scuffing of her heel on the dirt, Lin kicked up mud onto that expensive sounding silk gown, walking on to the warehouse angrily. That brat kept trying to pin the blame on Korra, and it really irked her. Sure, the kid was stubborn and generally a pain, but she would never hurt someone like Asami was suggesting.

"Because a worker from here tipped me off. Happy?"

Lin and Reisler tore open the door, cautiously securing the building as other officers looked around to inspect the interior.

"Clear."

"Clear!"

"All clear!"

However, the older woman stomped her foot on the ground hard, the shock wave painting a very different picture for her. Unseeing eyes glanced down, gauging how far the tunnel below went into the earth. "Here." She stated, rubbing her concealed scars lightly.

Three of the metalbenders tore the hidden door away from the passage, Reisler kneeling to inspect the platform they were greeted with. Asami stared at the sight in open-mouth shock, the disbelieving horror clear on her face.

"This... No, it _can't_ be... Dad would never help those scum... He just wouldn't..."

Korra placed a hand on Asami's shoulder briefly for assurance before looking at the metalbenders. "So, our guy was telling the truth. Okay, we need to go and see where this leads. For all we know it's just a very secure testing location."

Riesler nodded and motioned to his group. "Agreed. Let's move."

"I'm coming with you." Asami pipped up, stepping forward.

However Mako interjected swiftly. "No, you stay put, Asami. I'll go."

Asami shook her head, her expression pleading. "But I have to see this for myself, Mako."

Placing his hand on her shoulder, he spoke a bit more firmly. "Which is why _I'm_ going."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

Korra stepped over quickly and batted Mako away. "Asami, I get why you want to go, but it could be dangerous. Stay here, please. We don't want you hurt."

_'I don't want you to get hurt.'_ Were the unspoken words on the Avatar's lips, too unsure and still aching from their fight to be voiced.

However the resolved seemed to crumble from her once fling, a baleful nod her only reply. With a sad smile, Korra stepped away from Asami and boarded the platform with Mako, Tenzin, and the metalbenders. As it started moving, she tried not to think too much on the confusing myriad of emotions that swirled in her heart for Asami. Could they start again? Did they still love each other? Had Asami broken what they had too much to repair? And the most painful thought of all; did she even want to repair things with Asami?

Lin could sense Korra thinking, placing a hand on her shoulder and inwardly pleased at feeling her once pupil relax. Since when did knowing Korra was alright become so important to her?

The platform halted, Lin stomping the metal to get a look around. "Clear." She stated firmly.

Reisler nodded grimly, looking at the officers, teens, and Tenzin stonily. "Be on guard. There's no telling what we'll find here."

As they moved out, Lin remained close to Korra with her hand still on her shoulder, for both comfort and at times for guidance. It was absurd to think that she was letting the Avatar lead her through a possible enemy base, but there was no reason why she shouldn't trust her. And yet, when Korra told her to duck down to avoid an overhang, she instantly obeyed.

The sounds of footsteps grew softer as they entered a large room, the police looking around. "Chief! We have Equalist propaganda here." Jong informed them.

"And electro gloves here!"

Mako scowled. "Why would Mr. Sato have these things?!" He questioned in dumb shock.

"Because I made them."

Everyone turned to see a giant mecha suit towering over them, Hiroshi's voice booming from the cockpit.

Korra stepped up to place herself between the group and the enemy, ready to attack. "Why would you do this?"

Gears whirred as it stepped closer. "Because benders are dangerous!" He bellowed. "After my wife was killed by one, I had my eyes opened to how deadly you all were."

"But you helped the Pro Benders!" Mako shouted, his confusion mounting.

"Of course I did, you fool! I had to lure you in!" Several footsteps closer. "And to see my daughter with a_ firebender_. It was sickening."

However, Korra blasted several stones at the machine, garnering Hiroshi's attention. "Hey, moron! Guess again who your daughter was seeing!"

"...You? No, Asami isn't... You're lying!" He bellowed, attacking the group.

Instantly the metalbenders tried to take the mecha down, however nothing responded, Lin backing up nervously as she tried to bend the metal again.

"Try all you want. This suit is platinum. Not even the legendary Toph Bei Fong could bend so pure a metal." Hiroshi goaded.

Faster than Korra could prepare, cables shot out at the metalbenders, taking them down and electrocuting them. The sound of Lin grunting fueled her rage, breathing fire at the machine as long as she could, spinning to avoid those damn cables as Tenzin used hard air currents to knock them this way and that, Mako working to free the officers.

"Wait... Lin?" He murmured, the scars slightly visible from the constant movements and sweat.

"Sh-shut up and h-h-help my men, you moron." She half snarled at him.

"Oi!" She heard Reisler grumble. "Mako, help her."

Hiroshi leapt from the mecha as the exhausted Avatar worked to remove the cable with Tenzin's help, armed with two electro gloves. "And now, with Amon's help, the world will be a safer place. _Without_ benders."

_"Dad!"_ A soft voice cried out, drawing the attention of the room.

Asami stood dumbstruck, fully clothed and watching as her father moved in on her fling and her friends. It was with deaf ears did she listen to Hiroshi, staring at Korra, Tenzin, and Mako. How could he have done this to them? To her? How could he lie to her and in the same breath tell her that this was what her mother would have wanted?

She took the glove in a haze, putting it on as she faced her choices, and made her final decision. "Then I'll do what Mom would have wanted." She stated flatly.

"But this isn't it." Asami finished in a near whisper.

Her hand flashed out as she grabbed Hiroshi's arm, downing him. Alarms went off as Equalists started pouring into the room, the group now unsure of how to escape. Even Lin was at a loss as she sensed chi blockers swiftly milling around them, waiting to strike.

Jong tensed and planted himself. "Metalbenders." He told the others. "Hold your ground! Avatar, Councilman, get Lin, Reisler, and the others out of here."

Lin turned to 'look' at him. "Like hell you're staying behind!" She snarled.

"With all due respect," Reisler interrupted. "You don't have a say in this. Let's go." He told her as he half carried the older woman with them.

Lin could hear the armor deflecting so many of the strikes from the blockers, holding her injured side carefully as her friend lead her through the tunnels. It was so very disorienting to hear so much with her seismic sense, and it was all she could do to keep down the food Katara had made for her earlier. That damn cable had really taken a toll on her, as loathe as she was to admit it.

"This way, hurry!" Asami called out, the group following swiftly.

However, they soon found themselves with a mecha at their back, the tunnel up as their salvation right before them. There was no way they could all escape with that damn machine there, ready to drag them to Amon alive.

Lin felt Reisler shift. "I know what you're thinking, Reisler." She growled. "And I order you to stand down."

"Korra." He said, pointedly ignoring his old friend. "Watch over this cranky old hag for me, will you?"

"Damn it, Reisler! You're not doing this!" She demanded as the young Avatar took charge of her now struggling form, her old friend chuckling at her.

"Lin. To hell with your orders. You and the others go. And don't stop until Amon is gone. Come for us when you can."

Lin felt Korra pulling at her, trying to guide her away from Reisler. "Reisler." She started, struggling as much as her aching body would let her. "Liam." She called out as she lost ground to the younger girl.

Reisler planted himself, exhaling as he cleared his mind, facing down his foe as she used her seismic sense again. She fought harder, twisting more and more as the mecha bore down on him. "Liam!"

He stomped on the ground, pulling up a thick sheet of metal behind him to cut him off from the other escapees, his expression one of grim determination.

_"LIAM!"_ She called out, reaching futilely at him as Korra dragged her to the ladder.

"Lin! We have to go." She told the woman firmly, trying to usher her onto the rails.

"You go, I've got to help Reisler!" The blind bender insisted.

"No, you _need_ to climb the ladder." She demanded, irritation growing in her tone.

"You can take this damn ladder and shove it up your-"

Korra's already frayed patience finally snapped. "You know what? I don't have time for this. Heads up above!"

Before Lin could protest, she found herself rather abruptly tossed straight up into the air by a pylon of earth, Korra clambering up the ladder swiftly after her.

Tenzin used a blast of wind to push her into Bolin's arms as they found themselves outside the manor, Asami having alerted him earlier. Once Korra climbed out, they ran as fast as they could for the airship Asami spoke of moments before, reeling from the truth of that night, boarding and departing as quickly as possible.

Lin rounded on Korra, tears welling up in her unseeing eyes. "Why didn't you let me help him?" She raged.

Blue eyes were kind but firm. "We needed you, and he knew you'd be the one who could help them. And you can't help him while you're so injured."

"You had no right to stop me, Idiot-bender!" She jabbed her finger into Korra's sternum painfully hard. "He was my friend!"

Instead of the harsh rebuttal she had been anticipating, Lin found herself pulled into a firm, comforting hug. At first, she pushed against the younger bender, but slowly, surely, she found herself biting back those tears she had been warding off as she relaxed into the embrace.

"You're my friend too, Lin. I need you here. With us." She heard the Avatar whisper.

After several moments to compose herself, the blind woman pulled back, the make-up completely gone from her scars now. Hesitantly, her hands traced Korra's face, reading her sincere expression, the timid curve of a smile on her lips, the compassionate furrow to her eyebrows. It was a comfort to see the girl so open to her, so caring. Strange, but comforting.

Mako stepped up as they moved apart, concerned. "Korra, look. I'm really sorry for... Being an ass." He admitted. "Can we put it behind us?"

Korra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, of course. But, look after Asami, okay? She needs someone now more than ever."

_'And it can't be me. Not yet. Not until I know how I feel about her.'_ She finished silently.

Her friend nodded with a smile. "Of course."

Mako walked over to Asami, resting his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to hold him as she cried. Korra watched on silently while Tenzin watched Lin sit down to rest.

Things really weren't going to be the same now, were they?


	8. Hide and Seeking Revenge

A/N: Thank you to everyone who left reviews. Comments and reviews are my life's blood for working on my fics. The more I get, the more I want to write.

Warning: Contains plot twists, fighting, and only slight deviations from the original source episodes. The next chapter will be the season one finale. And my god will it be not the same as the episode.

With love,  
Korrupted.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LoK, or any of the characters aside from the OCs. Obviously. Because then I wouldn't have a need to write fanfictions as I can just make it cannon. And, sometimes, the fanfics are better than the actual episodes. I have read some really damn good ones in my time. 

* * *

Korra stormed through the temple with an equally infuriated Tenzin behind her, strong gusts whipping his cloak around.

"He is a complete buffoon!" He stated firmly. "They have no charges that will stand!"

"Just because Tarrlok can't see he's the poster child for what Amon says we all are, he throws my friends in prison. Ugh! I want to bend some brain power into him and Saikhan!"

Lin walked into the room with her arms crossed, watching the general direction of the duo curiously. "What's got your loincloths in a knot?"

Tenzin huffed, the frown clear in his voice. "Korra's friends were thrown into prison for 'suspected Equalist involement', and we were unable to bail them out as Tarrlok had placed them in special holding."

"Well. What do you say about smashing his head in?" Lin inquired flatly.

"Out of the question."

"Lin, come and train more." The voice of Katara urged. "We need to keep working at this if you're going to be out and about as you'd like."

Unfocused eyes rolled. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She conceded, walking away a few steps before turning to point at the other two. "Don't you dare kick Saikhan's ass without me."

When she finally retreated, Korra looked at her mentor firmly. "We have to do something. They're in there because of me."

Tenzin sighed. "We can't act rashly, Korra. We both know it will only serve to force Tarrlok's hand further."

Huffing, the young Avatar stomped away, her mind already made up. If it was force Tarrlok wanted, then tonight she would force him to free her friends. She would show that jerk what happened when you crossed the Avatar. 

* * *

Lin weaved and dodged Katara's water orbs nimbly, her godmother adding several ice chunks into the mix just to keep her on her toes. It was difficult to dodge and bend without her sight against a true waterbending master, but she was managing it with only mild frustration.

"You must be ready for anything your opponent can throw at you, Lin." Katara told her in a kind voice, Lin 'watching' her send a large water orb her way.

Feet planted, the metalbender moved to dodge the projectile, but she somehow lost her balance. The orb caught her chest, knocking her breathless, the water soaking her top and pants. Unseeing eyes stared at Katara, utterly baffled as to what happened. There had been no debris on the floor, nothing to trip her, or make her lose footing.

"I said you must be ready for _anything_, Lin." Katara chuckled in a humored, but oddly unsettling tone; there had been an underlying darkness to that sound.

Lin shook her head to clear it, readying herself once more. She must have misjudged her stance. This time, there would be no more slip-ups. 

* * *

_"Korra's missing!"_

Mako's bellow was enough to wake the dead, but somehow not Bolin as everyone else came as quickly as their various sleep clothes would let them.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin questioned hurriedly, Lin and the younger airbenders hurrying over as well.

"Well, I looked everywhere for her, and then saw Tarrlok unconscious. Equalist gear and tracks everywhere! They have her, I know it." He growled.

Lin had already managed to bend her armor on, pulling her coat on next. "Let's find her. I've been itching for a fight anyways."

"I'm coming too."

Everyone looked at Katara in surprise, eyebrows raised. "You're down a waterbender, and I can heal. Besides, it's a full moon tomorrow. I can hold my own."

For a moment there was a silent debate through eye contact only, Tenzin breaking the awkward silence. "Alright. To be honest, we could use the help."

The group headed out, Katara freezing a large patch of water and effortlessly drifting them over to the main part of the city. As good as Korra was, even Tenzin could admit that she was not even half as talented as his mother. There was a fluid grace to her moves that was rarely seen these days, a raw power in those gestures from the training she had put herself through.

But at times, there seemed to be a darkness to her that no one could explain. Both Lin and Tenzin could recall Aang and Toph brushing it off, or telling them that some things were best left in the past. Either something in the Hundred Year War, or relatively soon thereafter must have changed her. Why else would her mood go from calm to a brewing storm at random?

Mako lead the group through several sewers, his golden hues scanning with extreme prejudice for any movement as they kept going. Lin held up her hand to halt the group, metalbending the chi blocker into the wall painfully hard.

Mako dashed up and held him firmly in place, ripping off his mask. "Where are you keeping them?!" He demanded in a snarl.

"You won't get anything out of me." Was his only reply.

Katara stepped up to stand behind Mako when the firebender grabbed the blocker by his throat. "You should tell us. He seems like he means business." She almost calmly stated, gesturing at the angry teen smoothly.

The man's face twisted in pain. "Alright, _alright!_ P-prisoners are in the lower levels!"

Instantly, Lin bound him in earth and metal, the group moving on.

"I didn't think I had _that_ firm of a grip on him..." Mako muttered.

Asami moved a bit closer, her eyes calm and understanding. "You're worried, Mako. We all are."

At long last, they reached the cells the metalbenders were held it, Lin all but tearing apart the bars to free them. She knew she was far too late to save their bending, but she could save their lives. "I am so, so sorry. I'm too late to stop Amon..." Her face turned, reading who was there. "Reisler, where is he?"

Jong stepped forward sadly. "He attacked Amon after he took away our bending. They... He didn't make it, Chief."

Lin felt like she had been punched in the gut, reeling slightly. Liam had been her friend for so long, most of her life as an officer. Amon would pay for this. "Then let's not let his sacrifice be in vain." She stated in a slightly choked voice.

She would get her men out, and she would find the Avatar. And then, she would make Amon pay. 

* * *

_"Korra!"_

Mako was all but shoving everyone out of his way in his haste to get to the passed out girl, Lin standing beside Katara worriedly. Tarlokk was a coward, and a fool, but she still hated that he had tricked them.

"_Move_, make some room!" Mako demanded as he took her into his arms and carried her back into the temple.

Asami followed him quickly, wanting to be nearby in case she was needed, Tenzin stalking over to Lin. "I need to meet with the rest of the council. We must discuss many things, like Tarrlok and Amon. I need you to watch over my family."

Lin glowered in his direction. "I'm a police officer, not a nanny."

"Please, Pema is close to giving birth, and I don't know how much help Mother will need."

She carefully considered his words. "You are going to owe me, Tenzin." She hissed.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Lin. This means the world to me." 

* * *

Lin almost regretted her choice as she fought against the ever growing tide of Equalists, bending metal and earth to keep then at bay. She could hear Pema's cries as she worked through delivering Tenzin's child, the jumble of noises making it harder to process her seismic sense properly.

When the cable took her down, Lin snarled up to be greeted by a sharp shock from the electro rod. It took so much to keep from blacking out entirely, and Jinorra's voice broke through the fog.

"Leave my father's ex-girlfriend alone!"

Ikki's joined in next, the sound of her on an air scooter whirring about. "Get off our island!"

Katara was next to be heard. "Lin, hurry and get up."

She and Katara removed the cords, then began to attack the invaders along with the children, water, earth, and metal being hurled without reserve. The fight was already in their favor now, but Tenzin's arrival truly marked the Equalist's loss.

"We have to go, now. We were being ambushed on the way to the meeting. Amon is coming for Air Temple Island." He informed Katara.

His mother nodded sternly. "Go see your son, Lin and I will ready the bisons."

Lin quickly moved to saddle another, Korra and her group rushing over with Naga. "Lin, Amon is coming, we have to go!"

The officer nodded. "I'm going with Tenzin and his family. You, Katara, and the others go on Naga and Snuggy. We'll split up so that he has to pick a target."

She could almost see Korra's anxiety. "What if he goes after you guys?"

"Then we'll give him hell."

"Lin, please be careful." She urged.

Lin gently took Korra's face into her hands, tracing along her features carefully to take in her expression. Fear, worry, determination. The young Avatar had truly grown in leagues already, but there was so much more growing left to do. And Lin had a duty to protect the future of both the Avatar and the world.

Her thumb traced over those soft lips, and Lin smirked. "We're all counting on you, Avatar Korra. Now, run. Run like the Spirits are after you."

Reluctantly, Korra moved away from Lin to mount Naga, Bolin, Mako, Katara, and Asami clambering onto Snuggy quickly. She looked back once to her mentors, Tenzin guiding his family to the other bison. "Stay safe, all of you." She told them, then sent Naga running for the water.

The moment both Naga and Snuggy were close enough to the water surface, she pulled air bubbles around the heads on them all, and they submerged.

Lin helped Pema onto the bison, then was hoisted in by one of her cables. She could hear the airships looming closer, and the air bison lurch to take off. Maybe, just maybe they would make it out.

However, she could hear the nets rushing through the air at them, lashing out to slash them over and over again. Just a bit more, and surely Amon would cease his advance on them. What could the last remaining airbenders possibly have that he-

She turned her unseeing eyes towards the family. She could vaguely see the fear on their faces, how they all looked to her for safety. Amon would not rest until he destroyed the last airbenders, much like Fire Lord Orzi had tried before him. Lin knew that a sacrifice had to be made, and she could not risk it being a single one of them.

She stood slowly, turning to face the airships, trying to determine how far away they were.

"Lin, what are you doing?"

She glanced back to them again, her face determined, set. "No matter what happens, don't turn back." Lin stated sternly, swinging a coil of metal out to take hold of a beam on the ship.

She took a deep breath in, and jumped, hoping that she would make this leap of faith.

_"LIN!"_

Lin swung onto the top of the metal structure, instantly tearing gashes into the hull. She would dismantle this whole damn ship if she had to. The rudder what child's play to sabotage, finding herself quickly surrounded by Chi Blockers as she repositioned herself to fight.

Fluidly, she ducked under striking fists, flipped over shocking cables, and disabled her foes as she kept ripping the ship apart piece by piece. Lin felt her feet tangle, and a painful jolt before her mind went hazy, cursing her loss of sight.

Korra had to be safe. She _had_ to. 

* * *

Lin was tired, the ropes around her hands the least of her worries as her side bled. They hadn't thought she would put up such a fight upon waking, but she sure as hell was going to make them rue the day they dared to take over her city. While her body hurt, while cuts bled, her spirit remained unwavering; she was the daughter of the first metalbender, Toph Bei Fong. She would not bend to these men.

She listened to Amon's footsteps as he drew near, 'watching' him with her seismic sense.

"Lin Bei Fong. Tell me where Avatar Korra is, and I will allow you to keep your bending."

Lin knew her bending was her source of vision, her only last crutch to truly fighting this monster, but to give him Korra? To save herself and doom the girl? There was no price worth her honor. And so, she snarled up at him hatefully, "Never."

As he moved behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing her face towards the sky, Lin closed her eyes. She would never bend again, but she would never give over her pupil. Her friend.

She felt his hand on her forehead, her chi pathways almost instantly shutting down, and her eyes flying open. Darkness became darker as she no longer could use the vibrations to see. Pain became more painful as her body slumped to the side. Lin felt consciousness leave her, and she didn't even know if she would ever see anyone's face again.

"Korra..." She mumbled. 

* * *

Korra felt like her head was on fire, looking around frantically. Something had happened on Air Temple Island, she could feel it in her soul. She looked at the waterbending master beside her in sheer panic. "Katara, I have to go. I have to go to Air Temple Island. Someone's in trouble."

The elderly bender nodded. "We will go together. Quickly, while the others are occupied with the refugees." 

* * *

Korra had expected the island to be held under strict guard, to be watched ruthlessly, but they hadn't even heard another pair of footsteps. Katara was on guard, the duo moving quickly to the pavilion, finding a slumped and bound form laying on the ground, motionless.

_"Lin!"_ Korra hissed, dashing over to her.

The moment she was touched, Lin began to stir, her eyes opening slowly. "Who's there...?" She grated out. "Korra? Is that you?"

Korra felt tears pouring from her eyes as she moved Lin to almost cradle her, watching the older bender looking at nothing, one of her hands using concentrated fire to snap the rope around her wrists. "Y-yeah, it's me. Lin, can't you use your bending to see me?" She knew the answer, but she prayed she was wrong.

Lin smiled weakly. "Can't see... Can't bend. I'm sorry, Korra." Tears ran down her cheeks involuntarily. "Amon took away my bending. I'm... Truly blind."

Korra took one of Lin's hands and brought it to her face, not caring that she was crying as she ran the hand along her features. She ran the palm over the familiar track that Lin would use, her own shaking as she did so. "I'm here, Lin. I'm here. I'm so sorry... I'm... I'm always too late to save you."

Amon... He would pay for this. Korra swore that she would make him pay.


	9. Blood is Thicker Than Water

**A/N:** Look at this! The last chapter of the first season. It's been a fun ride, and I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me these nine chapters. You are all fantastic.

**Warning:** Violence, angst. Plot. Stuff. Blah.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**SHOUT OUTS:**

LordTicky- Happy Belated birthday! I thank you for your die-hard support, and great reviews. I kinda look for them when I post a new chapter.

Taboo Existnece: I am so glad you are enjoying this! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

To all my followers, readers, and Guest reviewers: Thank you. All of you. It's people like you that keep me writing.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do NOT own LoK. Trust me, you wouldn't want me to. This fic is a gift for the amazing and talented Oyo. Hunt her down on tumblr, and deviant art. You won't regret it.

* * *

Korra grit her teeth as she moved in on the Equalist stronghold, hating Amon and Tarrlok more and more. How could they do this to the city? To each other? How could their father do this to them? They were products of their father's design. It was cruel, but they were wrong. They had to be stopped; Amon had to be stopped.

Mako's hand on her shoulder calmed her slightly, looking back at her friend with an uncertain smile. They had to prove Amon false. Noatok had to be exposed as the bloodbender he really was, and that all he had was a hoax, otherwise he would simply be rallied upon more by non-benders. She wouldn't let Lin's sacrifice be in vain.

* * *

"See?! THIS is what firebenders did to my face!" Amon roared, his eyes nearly alight with triumphant madness.

Korra couldn't believe her eyes; his face was deformed, just as he had claimed. Noatok couldn't have faked it, could he? What if he had been scarred when removing someone's bending? There was just no way that this could be possible. Yet there was no denying his face, nor that the crowd was supporting him even more that she had been proven wrong.

With a growl, Korra turned to leave, tugging Mako along with her.

"Leaving so soon, Avatar?" Noatok mocked openly. "I would think you'd want to watch me finally rid the world of the last airbenders."

"No..." She breathed as Tenzin, Meelo, Jinora, and Ikki were elevated on a platform up to the stage. Lin had let them escape! "Amon, _STOP!_" She shouted.

"Time for the world to witness the era of equality." He goaded as the mask once again covered his disfigured face.

As Amon turned towards the four bound benders, Korra and Mako leapt into action, chi blockers trying to halt them. Mako was unafraid to launch fire at the agile fighters, Korra hurling them this way and that with water as Asami seemed to dive from nowhere into the fray.

"Hey! Dick-face!" A voice called from the crowd towards the stage.

The moment Amon turned, he was met with a barrage of earth from Bolin, Lin being propelled towards the man who had blinded and removed her bending by a wave of earth. She charged up her walking cane, the end crackling with electricity as she swung at him, missing and striking a chi blocker instead.

Asami was only vaguely aware of the chaos around her as she released the airbenders, Katara now helping her lead them to Pema.

"Mother?! You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous." She heard Tenzin protest.

However, the older woman smiled at him kindly, a hint of darkness in her eyes. "Tenzin, I fought in wars. I have done far more in five years of my youth while at 'dangerous places', than you have done in your entire life." The darkness seemed to ebb, a haunted sadness replacing it. "I have done terrible things, seen terrible things, and stopped terrible things. I am where I need to be."

"Mother, I-" He began.

"Take the little ones to your wife. Amon must not get to them. We must hurry." She urged her son.

Tenzin nodded sternly, obeying her a bit grudgingly. He wanted to fight, but his family came first. They had to escape above all else, otherwise his father's legacy would be forever destroyed, along with the very balance of the world itself.

* * *

"I trusted you." Noatok heard his lieutenant coldly growl to him, watching him crouch.

He could kill the fool now, then remove the boy's bending as he had done to the Avatar. No one would ever know the truth, the truth his own brother had exposed. He could make everyone equal at long last, and then no one would be better than their brother. No one would be special if everyone was ordinary.

The fight was laughable at best, bloodbending making his advantage only greater as he flung the limp body into a pile of boxes. One task down. Only the boy left.

Mako watched Amon advance on him, feeling pure terror in his heart. Korra was weak and struggling to get to her feet again, he had to protect her; he still loved her deeply. However, the moment he readied himself, he found his muscles seizing, his limbs refusing to move as he wanted, even his breathing difficult to manage as Amon barred down on him. He had to do something! This couldn't end this way.

He grit his teeth, focusing on his chi, watching his right fingers as the man dragged his body closer with his own blood. "C'mon... C'mon..." He ground out, watching the tiniest of sparks flicker to life.  
That would have to do.

Steeling himself, Mako used all of his strength to channel lightning directly into Amon, watching as the body flew across the room as he dropped. He scrambled to his feet, panting as he hoisted Korra upright, bracing her body against his as he ran them out of the room. They needed to get out, exposing Amon could wait. They had to recover, regroup, and they had to live to do that.

But Mako felt his body twist as the familiar claws of bloodbending reached into him, hurling him down to the opposite end of the hall. How could anyone stand this pain?!

"Almost a pity," He heard Amon croon. "Taking away the bending of one so talented. It's been a long time since anyone actually hurt me."

Korra felt the bile creeping up her throat as she watched the scene unraveling before her eyes, forcing herself to her feet. Mako was going to lose his bending because she had failed him. Just like she had lost her bending. Just like Lin had lost her bending, lost her sight. Because she was always just a little too weak, always just a little too unprepared.

Always just a little too late.

_"NO!"_ She screeched, throwing a wild, useless punch of desperate frustration at Amon. If only she could save him, if only she could bend.

However, she felt a rush of energy flow through her arm, a wave of air bursting forth and striking Amon, knocking him away from Mako.

Korra blinked in disbelief, her face showing every inch of shock that her heart felt. "I can airbend?" She questioned no one in stunned awe, then regained her resolve. "I can airbend!"

Amon's tone mirrored her shock. "Impossible!"

Korra didn't give herself time for doubt, instead launching gust after gust into her foe's body, knocking him closer and closer to the window. She would stop him. She would end this. She would win. Because she was the Avatar, and that's just what he would have to deal with.

She readied her stance and threw her arm forward, only to have it bent backwards, Korra crying out in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Now, to truly rid the world of the Avatar."

"I don't think you will."

Amon turned his masked face towards the voice, seeing none other than Katara watching him, Korra's jaw dropped in confusion.

"Well, the wife of Avatar Aang. It will be an honor to remove your bending."

Yet Katara simply chuckled at him. "You mistake age for inability, Noatok." She smirked. "But I have lived far longer than you, and learned far more than you have dared. Your tricks won't work on me."

Amon laughed darkly, his motions both keeping Korra restrained, and jerking Katara to her knees. "You think I am a weakling, don't you?" But when the elder bender fluidly returned to her feet, he took a step back. "How...?"

The darkness once again clouded Katara's blue eyes, her smile edged with a touch of instability. "You poor child." She mocked. "I was my own teacher for waterbending, but did you truly think no one else knew bloodbending? I learned it from the woman who crafted it."

He shook his head. "My family has generations of powerful psychic bloodbenders!"

"Your father was gifted at bending, but a liar. He was the first to master psychic bloodbending. But _not_ to bloodbend during the day."

Fluidly, Katara guided her hands, Amon finding himself rigid and in pain as his arms twisted behind him, struggling against her grip on his body. This was impossible! How could she bend his blood in daylight?! How did she learn?!

With a furious growl, he broke from her control, Korra nearly passing out as his control over her failed. It was almost terrifying to watch the two waterbenders fight each other, one with fluid grace, and the other with cold rigidity. Korra felt the sweat on her skin be whisked away by Katara as she sent it slashing at Amon, the attack repelled as he tried again to bloodbend her, only to fail.

Katara could barely hold back the darkness that edged into her mind as she dipped into bloodbending again and again. It brewed, it raged, it clawed at her to let it have more, to drag her farther away from reason and self-control. She couldn't let it win. Not again. Not after so many years of burying it from sight.

"If I cannot defeat you," Korra felt her entire body stiffen horribly, jerking as she tried to fight his grip on her. "Then I will just have to satisfy myself with defeating the Avatar."

In that moment, all reason and sense that Katara clung to vanish, her eyes colder than ice as she clenched her fist and jerked it down.

Amon lost his grip over Korra as his throat seized, his hands holding and grasping at it as he struggled to breathe. There was pure terror in his eyes through the mask as his restricted airway closed more, finding himself lifted off the floor. He had never been on this side of bloodbending; terrified for his life, and staring at the one person who held it in their hand.

"You will not hurt the Avatar. You won't... You won't touch Aang. I won't let you." Katara snarled out, looking far more sinister than Korra had ever seen her before.

For Katara, there was no hall, no Korra. Only herself, Amon, and her husband. She would not let Aang suffer. She would do anything she had to, even resort to using methods she had sworn never to use, methods they had forced her to refine in that hellish place.

"Hey. Sugar Queen. That's enough." A familiar voice told her from her left.

Time seemed to melt away, and Katara stood but twenty six again, Toph in her prime standing a good distance away. The blind bender had a distant, sad expression on her face, taking a step closer.

"Katara, this isn't right. Don't be like him."

Katara felt her body shaking in hate. "I won't let him hurt Aang." She insisted.

Amon was gagging. He would die for his threats.

"Tara, you're better than this. It's the bloodbending. Don't do this. Not again."

"I'll kill him."

"Don't, please."

"Toph, he'll kill my husband. I _can't_ let him do that."

Korra watched with wide eyes as Katara spoke to no one, jaw slack as her gaze flicked between her former mentor and her bitter enemy. As much wrong as he had done, Amon didn't deserve this. Not from Katara.

"K-katara?" She squeaked out in a trembling voice. Korra had never seen the older bender so unhinged, so distant from reality.

"Katara." Toph stated firmly as Amon choked. "Please, let him go."

"Toph..." Her resolve was wavering, tears running down her cheeks. "He'll hurt Aang..."

"You're scaring Korra."

The cold waters of reality washed over Katara, the dark glint in them gone as she looked at the frightened young girl. She had been that young, once. Young, and full of fear. Full of unrelenting terror for months on end. Waiting for the nightmare that trapped her to end.

How could she be the reason her old pupil felt fear?

With a deft yet graceful motion of her arm, she threw Amon out of the window, trying to pull herself back together.

Korra raced over to the broken window to peer down into the waters, listening to the accusations of the non-benders being shouted from below.

"The Avatar killed Amon!"

"Up there! There she is!"

With a blast of water and air, Noatok burst above the surface on a pillar of water, gasping to catch his breath again.

Korra didn't have to hear the people to know they were turning on him at the discovery of his lie. With a satisfied smirk, she watched him flee, then turned back to look at Katara kneeling over the passed out form of Mako.

Katara eased his muscles, slowly using her healing to help him stir; Amon had done quite some damage to the boy. Her mind was hers again, the darkness and ruthless hunger locked away once more, standing to look at Korra. She could see the hesitation, the worry. The glint of fear.

"Katara? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you. Help Mako up, dear."

Korra scurried closer to help, still feeling hollow from the loss of the majority of her bending. "What... What was that?"

She watched the sadness edge into the elder woman's eyes, a distant and haunted pain written on her face. "Something best left forgotten, Korra. Something... That I hope you never feel yourself."

* * *

Lin sat on the chair quietly, the chill of the air all around her as they all waited patiently for Korra and Katara to return. She missed seeing more than bending, and she was praying to the spirits that her godmother could restore her sight. If anyone could fix it, it would be Katara.

The door opened, Lin stood swiftly, her cane tapping the floor as she turned to the general direction of her once student, Asami hovering close by. "Did... Did it work?" She breathed. The strain of being cut off from the three other elements had been terrible for the young woman.

With a loud sob, Lin heard Korra turn and run, reaching out after her. No, it clearly hadn't worked, but that was secondary to just how worried she was about the young Avatar. She knew she couldn't follow her; without her sight, she would end up getting lost.

"I'll go after her." Mako stated.

"No." Asami interrupted. "I'll go. I just want to make sure she's safe."

Lin placed a hand on her shoulder carefully. "Please, be careful. She's really shaken up about her bending." Unseeing eyes met green. "Don't push her."

* * *

Korra stood on the snow, panting heavily after she bent all four elements. It was the most liberating feeling ever. She heard footsteps approaching, turning to see Asami nervously pad closer.

"You... You can bend..." Asami breathed.

Korra grinned and raced over to her. "Aang... He fixed it for me."

Jade hues were wide with shock, then they turned to the snow below their feet. "Korra... I can never apologize enough for what I did, or said. It was... I was wrong, and cruel."

Korra felt her heart leap, her eyes a bit wider.

"Could we... Would we be able to... Try again?"

Korra edged in slowly, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her once fling. The kiss was still electric, still enthralling. And yet, something was missing. Something made it not quite as fulfilling. She pulled back with a sad smile. "I don't know if we can."

Asami set her jaw firmly. "Then, I will try to prove myself to you. I... I _want_ you, Korra."

"Well, you are welcome to try, Asami." Her mind was filled with the feeling of someone tracing her face, the scent of spicy metal and sweat. "But first, there's something I need to do." 

* * *

Lin felt her chi pathways open once more, opening her mind to the 'sight' of the expanse around her. She had never felt so whole again in her life, never so refreshed as now. With the greatest of ease, Lin Bei Fong used her earthbending to levitate six large boulders.

She opened her eyes slowly, the darkness not so dark seeming anymore. It was a bit bittersweet that she was blind, but as long as she could bend, she could get through it. Lin smiled at Korra as the boulders lowered once more, reaching out her hands to cup the Avatar's cheeks tenderly. One hand began its familiar track along her features, her thumb tracing Korra's lips to see a smile, a grin lighting up her own face before she embraced the young bender.

"Thank you." Lin whispered to her, feeling arms wrapping around her own body.

"No, thank _you_, Lin. For everything."

When they pulled back, Lin cuffed Korra playfully to hide the tears in her eyes. "Well someone had to make sure your ass was in gear, Idiot-bender."

"Yeah, well why don't you all stay here a while. Mom and Dad would love to meet you all."

With a laugh, everyone happily agreed. Perhaps the Avatar was just what the world needed after all.

* * *

**A/N 2:** Coming soon, is chapter ten, and the start of season two. This section will NOT follow Canon generally, but the most basic plot will be the same. Yes, I will be going through all four seasons. You may all rejoice. Much love, rainbows, and stuff.

Korrupted.


End file.
